A Different Kind of War
by bubblesrox33
Summary: Adriana Black is on the run during the war and the Weasley twins are assigned to keep watch on her. They never got along before and things aren't about to change according Adriana. George thinks otherwise. GWxOC
1. Chapter 1

In this world there are many tragedies that can happen to a person. Losing a parent, a sibling, a pet. Some would even say failing a class, getting fired from your job, or falling off your broom and breaking you legs is a tragedy. But the biggest tragedy, to me at least, is the start of a war.

The war has been going on for about 5 months now and there is still no sign of Harry Potter, my god-brother. When the Deatheaters attacked us at Bill and Fleurs wedding reception, he and his two friends quickly left and haven't been heard from since. I believe that day, was also the day the war, that was hanging over all of our heads, broke out into full throttle.

Ever since that day, I've been on the run. Voldemort has sent his minions out to find me, to recruit me. Apparently, Lord Voldemort is looking to add another Black to his team. Little does he realise that he can't order people to be loyal to him. He may have had many of my family behind him in the past but I will be just like my father and fight against him. Lord Voldemort, will not win this war.

"…And that is it for tonights Potterwatch everyone…"

"…Don't forget to tune in tomorrow night…"

Both red heads signed off and turned to me. They are supposed to be my 'bodyguards'. As soon as we were told from our spy that Voldemort was looking to recruit me, Arthur and Kingsley both thought it would be a good idea for me to stay in hiding. They didn't think it was smart of me to do it alone though, and now here I am with the twins. They've been the bane of my existence since we started school.

"Don't look so down, it was a successful Potterwatch session…" Fred said,

"…and besides, you're with us. What is there to be so sad about?" George joined in matching the grin his brother had.

"What's sad, is being stuck here in hiding with you two when I could be doing something more useful to help end this war." I said bitterly and stood up from my spot on the grass to go into the tent.

"You're being useful by not getting caught…" One of them started as they both followed.

"No!" I whipped around right before I entered the little tent and glared at them, "I do not like hiding. I do not like running. I am doing absolutely nothing while others are out there risking their lives!"

"You need to calm down…"

"…Remember we're here for a reason."

"So I wont get captured and turned to the dark side, I get it. But no one stopped to think that maybe I would be useful in the hands of the dark lord!" I could almost laugh at the look of horror on each of their faces. "All I'm saying is, the Order could do with another spy on the inside."

"She's finally done it George, she's gone off the deep end." Fred said,

"I believe you're right Fred."

"Oh would you two just shut up. I am perfectly sane." I said with a roll of my eyes and then went into the tent and over to the flap where my room was located.

The twins followed close behind. I don't know why they felt the need too, they're just annoying me more than they usually do. Actually, that is probably why they _are _following. Me, Adriana Black, the source of their amusement.

"Adri, you know what we think you need?" George offered,

"Some cheering up," Fred added,

"And we know just how to do it." They both said, "Have some sweets!"

"No thanks." I said without hesitation.

"We promise there is nothing wrong with it,"

"We'll even eat them with you."

I studied them both for a few moments. I knew they were lying, they've pulled this on me many times in the past and every single time they just look so sincere that I end up falling for it. I wasn't going to accept it at first because I didn't feel like sprouting feathers or turning my raven locks bright orange but their intentions were good. They just really wanted to lighten the mood. Everyone has been so serious lately and I could use a good laugh, even at my own expense. So despite how annoying they are and how much I don't like them, I took a chocolate.

"Alright, I'll have one." I said to them.

"Fred, did she just say yes?" George asked.

"I believe so George." They looked at each other and then turned to me. George took the treat from my hand. "Trust me, you don't want that one, love." Fred said.

"You're welcomed to have one of these though." George held out another candy for me.

Okay, now I was curious. Never have they done this before. Have they actually decided that they've played enough pranks on me? That can't be it. Which means that they've been creating a new product and don't know the full effects yet.

"Actually, I would like the one I just had." I replied. I don't know what's wrong with me, to want to have one of their untested products.

"Believe me, no you don't." Fred replied.

"Then why would you offer it?" I asked as I went to take it from George who backed away a bit.

"Because we didn't actually think you'd want one." Fred replied.

"But I do, now give it here." I demanded and finally got the treat from Georges grasp. He made a move to get it back but I turned my back from him and started to unwrap the chocolate.

"Adri…" George warned and then looked at Fred, "A little help please?"

"Sorry mate, but I think it's time for me to go check on mum at the burrow." Fred said and then ran out of the tent to the disapparation point.

George turned back to me as I popped the small piece of chocolate in my mouth. My green eyes got huge as the chocolate melted and I turned to George quickly. "It's so good! Why wouldn't you allow me to have it! It's one of the best chocolates I've had."

I watched as George nervously scratched the back of his neck and I for some reason found the action mildly attractive. I then trailed my eyes up to his now red ear that made butterflies flutter in my tummy, why was he so nervous and why do I think this attribute is cute? I then connected my eyes with his and then it clicked. My eyes widened and then narrowed. I walked up to him and hit him in the arm.

"It's a lust chocolate!" I shouted, "Why didn't you tell me that to begin with!" I didn't notice that my hand that hit him in the arm, stayed connected with his until I started to run my hand up it and onto his shoulder.

"Sorry, we just didn't think you'd actually eat it." He said as he went to remove my hand. When he did, I took a step closer to him so that our torso's were practically touching.

I looked up at him through hooded eyes. "Well I did," It was just above a whisper, "So how do we stop it." I asked. I saw his ear go red again and slowly lifted my hand to softly trace it with my index finger.

His eyes closed at my touch and I wondered. "George, this chocolate…does it only affect the person who eats it?" He slowly shook his head no.

"So you're affected by the magic too yes?" He slowly opened his blue eyes and they seemed darker than usual. "Is that why Fred left so fast? So he wouldn't be affected?"

"I don't want to talk about Fred." George said quietly as his face lowered to mine so that our noses were touching. I brought my other hand up to rest on his shoulder.

"I wish I could resist." I said, just as quietly.

"Me too."

"But it's inevitable isn't it?" I asked and Georges reply was his lips connecting with mine. It was a sweet, soft kiss and then we pulled away slightly.

"Never use me as a test subject again." I said and then kissed him again, this time deeper.

The next morning my eyes fluttered open. I was in my room in the tent and I was wrapped up in my blankets but I was also wrapped up with someone else too. Georges arm was around my waist and my naked back was pressed up against his naked chest. His head was dug into my shoulder and neck as well.

I knew what happened last night. The chocolate didn't take away my awareness. It just made me lose control of my body and created false feelings in my mind but I knew exactly what happened last night. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. What does this mean?

I felt George shift behind me and turned in his arms to look at him. He opened his eyes to look at me as well. I think he was wondering the same thing I was. It was silent for a few more moments before either of us started to speak.

"It doesn't have to mean anything." He said.

I let out a breath of relief and nodded a little, "It didn't mean anything. It was just your lust chocolate."

"Right." He said and we both sat up.

"Did you want breakfast?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, breakfast would be nice." He replied.

It was only a few more moments of silence before I spoke again. "Could you turn around so I can get dressed?"

"It's not like I haven't seen you before." He said with a sly grin.

I slapped his shoulder and glared, but silently thankful for the awkward moment to be over.

"Yes, but we aren't under any spells now are we."

"We could be."

"Turn around." I demanded. He did so but with a very quiet laugh.

After I got dressed I left my room to make breakfast so that George would have some privacy as well. When he came out of my room we looked at each other for a moment before I went back to cooking and sat down at the table. When I served breakfast and sat across from him we ate in silence.

"I think we should keep this a secret." I said randomly.

"Me too, and I'm sure Fred will ag-"

"From Fred too." I said quickly.

George dropped his fork and looked straight at me. "Do you realise what you're asking me to do?" He asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. But I think it's the only way we'll be able to live together without things being weird." I replied and looked up from my meal.

"Adri, I don't know if I-"

"Please." I pleaded and looked down at my plate. I could feel his eyes on me before I heard him mutter a small 'fine'. I let out another breath of relief for the second time that morning, just as Fred came through the front of the tent.

"I'm back and ready to go. You two haven't even started packing up." He said as he eyed everything.

"And let you skip out on the fun. I think not." George said and stood up.

Fred put his hand to his chest dramatically, "I'm hurt George. After all these year as brothers, you really think me low enough to leave all the work for others to do?"

"That's exactly what I think." George replied with a grin.

Fred grinned back, "You know me too well."

"So lets get packing boys. We have to be at our next spot by evening. I'm sure Lee is waiting for us." I said.

"Adri, Adri, Adri, always eager to see Lee. You know he's dating Katie right?" Fred asked.

"Shove off you toss pot. I'm not interested in Lee that way." I said as I gathered some things.

"Ah, so is there another bloke that strikes your fancy then?" Fred said, coming up beside me.

"Like who?" I asked with a suspicious eyebrow.

"Tall, red hair, blue eyes, ruggedly handsome and irresistible…I could go on."

"Please don't…As charming as Ron might be, I could never think of him like that." I replied.

"Ron?" Fred said surprised, "I was talking about me."

"Nah, he was talking about me." George said, coming up on my other side.

"You guys? Ruggedly handsome? I don't see it." I said, "Now lets finish up please."

When we finally apparated to our next point, Lee was already there waiting for us. "No need to set up, we can all use my tent tonight." He said.

Something seemed a little off with him. "Are you alright?" I asked, "You seem a bit put off."

"I'm fine." He replied. Short answer, never a good sign.

"How's Katie?" George asked. I think he noticed something wrong as well.

"Oh, she's with mum. She wanted to come with me, but I didn't want her too."

I heard some swoshing coming from within the trees and looked around. It looked like black smoke.

"Fred, George." I said nervously.

"Get you're wand ready." George said.

I clutched my wand in my hand. I was anxious. Finally a battle I could be a part of but despite all that, all I could think about was 'where is the real Lee'. Deatheaters finally came out of the trees and surrounded us. This can't be good.

"As soon as one of them raises their wand, shield it." George whispered to me, "I'll apparate us away and Fred will meet us at a meeting point."

"I want to fight. If we get rid of these bozos then that's less of them we'll have to fight later." I said.

"Please listen to me. If you don't, I'll tell mum and dad that we're getting married." I blanched, there is no way in hell he would tell Molly that. She would go nuts and start planning right away. She's wanted me in the family since I was born. That was before my fathers arrest and after they realised he was innocent.

"You're lying."

"100 percent serious."

"You're a sick man to play with your mothers emotions like that."

"So, you'll do as I say?"

"Yes." I muttered.

"Then do it now!" He shouted just as the first spell was cast. I conjured my strongest shield and then felt that familiar tug of side-a-long apparition. When we finally landed, I fell back onto the soft grass of the field we landed in.

"Where are we?" I asked as I sat up and looked around.

"To be completely honest, I don't know." George replied.

"You apparated without knowing where we were going! You idiot! We could have splinched!" I shouted at him as I got to my feet.

"But we didn't so calm down. Be thankful that we're safe for now." He muttered.

I glared at him. The idiot doesn't even care that we could have been splinched. I huffed and turned away from him to trudge across the field toward the cover of trees. I didn't care if I left him there, he was irritating me and the worst thing was, was that he knew it. I stopped walking when I was under the cover of trees and leaned against one.

"Why not have a sweet." He said as he held a golden wrapped chocolate in front me as he stood behind me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't feel like having sex with you right now."

"It's normal chocolate this time, I swear. I remember Lupin saying something about how it makes people feel more relaxed and gives them energy."

"You're not lying?" I asked as I took the chocolate.

"Believe me, I wouldn't need a piece of chocolate to get you in the sac." George replied with what I was sure was a grin.

"You're a confident one aren't you." I said as I ate the candy and then turned to look at him. Taking a step back so we wouldn't be so close. "I wouldn't sleep with you by choice if you were the last man on earth."

"You will, you'll even fall in love with me." He was so sure of himself and it angered me.

"You really think you're so great don't you?"

"The greatest."

"Your arrogance bemuses me."

"Say what you will, you'll be attracted to this arrogance one day." He said.

I just rolled my eyes and turned away from him. I didn't like how sure he was being, it made me feel unsure. All through school me and the twins never got along, we were never meant to get along. Now I have George telling me that I am going to fall in love with him one day, that it was inevitable. I just wish I knew why he was so sure about this, he's never once let on that he has feelings for me, I'm actually quite positive he doesn't. So why does he think like this?

"Where are we meeting Fred?" I asked, trying to get my mind off those confusing thoughts.

"Oh, this coffee shop in muggle London. We figured it would be safe there for a bit."

"You know places in muggle London?" I asked.

"Well, when you're friends with a muggleborn, it comes with the territory." He said and then we went quiet, both thinking the same thing, 'what happened to Lee'.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I couldn't remember if Roger Davies was Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. In this chapter I said he was in Hufflepuff but now I'm think he's in Ravenclaw. So in my story, lets just say he's in Hufflepuff shall we? This is the only chapter I mention him in anyway.

* * *

Chapter Two:

We walked into the cozy little coffee shop and took a seat at a table in the back. We figured it would be safer than at the window considering the Deatheaters are starting to slowly make themselves known to the muggle public. One could be lurking around the corner, or even in this very room and our hats didn't do very much to hide who we really are. We do have to remain visible to Fred after all.

"What can I get you two?" asked a male waiter. He was about our age and he eyed me like a dragon eyes it's prey.

"Just a cup of tea for me thanks." I said.

"Hold the tea for now actually, we're waiting on someone else." George said.

"Alright. Let me know when you're ready to order." The waiter said, eyeing me one more time before turning away.

When the waiter walked away George eyed me. It was unnerving too. I could tell he wanted to say something but for some reason he wasn't, which was a first. He could be really weird sometimes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I finally asked.

"You could give it a shot if you like, but we both know who you'll really end up with in the end." He said.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked. I was beyond confused.

"The waiter of course. You find him good-looking."

"Yes but-"

"Then date him, he obviously fancies you."

Ah, now I see what he means. He's an idiot, "You're an idiot." Where does he come up with these silly ideas, "Where do you come up this stuff?" Is he just trying to mess with me, "What kind of prank are you trying to pull?" I just don't understand him, "I don't get you."

"I'm not pulling any prank. I just see it happening." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Well get it out of your head would you? It's not going to happen. Why would you think so anyway?"

"Because we never really liked each other to begin with." He replied, "Which makes me wonder why we're stuck here together if we were never meant to like each other."

Is he really getting all philosophical on me now? One half of the humorous, irritating, prankster Weasley duo, who never takes any situation seriously? It's just weird. Is it the war that is making him think like this? Or is it something else?

"You don't have feelings for me do you?" I asked.

"No."

"You don't plan too, do you?"

"No."

"Well then there you have it, because I feel the exact same way. So get these silly thoughts out of your head. We slept together once, that isn't enough reason to decide that we're going to end up together, especially since it wasn't really in our control to begin with." I told him.

"'spose you're right." He finally said and then let out a sigh.

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" I asked and sat back, forgetting that I needed to use the toilet.

George gave a short nod, "I've never had a one night stand before."

"George, you've only ever been with one other girl. Alicia is the commitment type of person."

"And you're not." He stated but there was a hidden question behind it.

I looked toward the door of the shop as I replied, "That's right. I have no desire to hurt others, as well as to be hurt in away that can never completely heal."

I felt him take my hand but didn't look at him. It was a sign of comfort, not affection. I stayed at the burrow the summer after my father was killed. I was hallow the entire time I was there. If it weren't for Molly and Arthur, I probably would have been that way permanently. The Weasley's became my second family, actually, the only complete family I had ever known and been apart of.

It was just me and my mum when my father was taken to Askaban. That was when I was three. Two years later, one of my mums experiments went wrong and our house blew up, her inside of it of course. I was outside in the backyard playing in the garden. After that, I was sent to live with Remus Lupin, my god-father. He was a werewolf though, and every so often, I was left with my second cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. I lived with her and Remus after I graduated Hogwarts. They were okay with me not yet knowing what I wanted to be. They said I could take all the time I like to decide…I'm still deciding.

"Maybe you'll find someone who's worth the risk someday…" He said quietly.

I finally looked at him and for the first time ever, I saw how gentle and soft he could really be, when he put the arrogant prattiness aside. "Maybe I don't want to find him."

"Why not?"

"Because heartache will come eventually. There is no escaping it. Maybe not right away, but maybe two years, twenty years, 60 years down the road…"

I saw Georges eyes brighten and his cheeks turn a bit red as if….and there it was. He broke out into laughter and let go of my hand. I glared at him; he was laughing at me.

"I didn't say anything funny." I snapped.

His let his laughter calm down a bit before he replied, "Of course you did." He then straightened up and looked at me brightly, "You can't think about what's going to happen 60 years from now. Just think about what's happen right now."

"There is a war happening right now." I tried to deadpan, but he nodded as if I just proved his point, "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

He sighed as if annoyed and leaned in, "Listen, we can't pretend that there isn't a possibility this war wont end in our favour. I'm funny, not foolish. So if I think about what is going to happen tomorrow, or even next week, month, year…I'm digging my own grave. I'm living just the way I want too, just as it happens. Whether I die in this war or die in 60 years, I'm going out laughing."

"I feel _exactly_ the same way George." Said a voice as hand landed on Georges shoulder.

We both looked up at Fred, our new arrival. I wonder how much of our conversation he heard. Aside from that though, Georges words made me think. As Fred and George conversed between themselves, I went into my own little world.

_I'm going out laughing, _He said and Fred feels the same. Are they really living the way they want to though? They're here in hiding watching over me, someone they don't like very much and who doesn't like them very much either. Then again, they're not the type of people to do something they don't want to do. If their personalities weren't proof enough, their show of leaving school in our seventh year certainly is.

"Why did you two accept the order to come with me into hiding?" I asked them.

The both stopped mid conversation and turned their heads to look at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I hated when they did that, it made me feel stupid and I wasn't. I was top of my class in Hogwarts.

"Why wouldn't we?" Fred asked.

"Because you don't like me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" George asked.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened for a split second. "Because you've tormented me since we started school!" I shouted, causing everyone in the shop to look at us. I blushed and dropped my head down so my hair would cover my face.

"Go back to what you were doing." George said,

"There is nothing to see here." Fred added and then both looked at me again.

"We wouldn't call it tormenting,"

"We would call it getting know to you."

I looked up and glared, for what felt like the billionth time that day, "You both need to go jump off a cliff. You're lying, I know you are."

"Alright," Fred.

"So we didn't like you," George.

"At first," Fred.

"But that dislike," George.

"Has turned into a new fondness over the years," Fred.

"Or passed few months." George.

I hated it when they did that, it gave me a headache. They didn't dislike me anymore though. I suppose that makes sense, but they completely avoided my question. That doesn't tell me why they agreed to stay with me. Which means I might just have to figure it out for myself.

"Home sweet home." Fred sighed and fell back on to a comfy armchair.

"Really, you call this home?" I asked and I sat on another armchair.

We were back in the middle of the forest in our cozy tent again. The tent maybe a step up from what the muggles use but I would never call it home. Hmm…I've never really called a place home before, they've just been places I stayed until I moved somewhere else. _It would be nice to have a home_, I thought. I was completely zoned out of everything around me as I stayed in the world inside my mind.

I tried to think what home to me would be like but it was the most difficult thing to imagine. I've always loved the burrow, so a house like that is a given but maybe not so big. Something old looking and rickety. The house would always be clean, despite the organized clutter. But a house doesn't really make it home, a family does.

I then thought back to what George said about taking a risk and finding someone to spend my life with. Would someone actually want me though? I've been broken since I was three years old, so…

"Who would want me?" I whispered.

"Did you say something?" Fred asked me, looking up from his owl order list for his and Georges joke shop. I wasn't expecting him to say anything, mainly because I didn't think I said anything out loud. So needless to say I was a bit startled when his voice broke my thoughts.

"No!" I said quickly, "I mean…no. I was just thinking."

"And what were you thinking about?" George asked, also looking up from his work.

"Nothing important…I'm going to see what we can have for supper." I said and then walked into the small kitchen area the tent came equipped with.

As I made dinner, I thought about all the guys I've dated and been with in the past. There was only about a handful, including mine and Georges escapade the night before. I dated Roger Davis, the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, back in fifth year (I said I was damaged, not ugly), but he was more interested in beating Oliver Wood, not in dating me. That was also the year my father broke out of Azkaban and when Roger made the connection between us, he immediately dumped me.

I lost my virginity to Adrian Pucey, the Slytherin chaser. That was in my sixth year, right before the last task of the TriWizard Tournament. He was very nice as Slytherins go. He didn't want to follow in his families footsteps, he just wanted to live his life the way he wanted. He still bought into that whole 'pureblood superiority' thing though. I actually hope he's doing okay. Now that the Dark Lord is at full reign, his family probably isn't taking to kindly to him moving to France to start his own life.

There was also this bloke from Ravenclaw that I went out with a few times in my seventh year. He was smart and athletic, though didn't play quidditch. He was a muggleborn and claimed that during summer, he plays on a Football team. I tried to get him to explain the muggle sport to me, but after he told me he pretty much just kicked a ball around, I lost interest. He was arrogant also, possibly even more arrogant than Fred and George, though he wasn't as funny as them. Talking to him was like talking to a brick wall. He was mighty fine in the sac though.

After him, I decided to give up my hunt for 'the perfect guy' and stopped dating. On the night of Graduation, I got really wasted and ended up sleeping with a guy from Hufflepuff. I still, to this day, can't remember who it was though. He wasn't all that good though and I pity the girl who has to shag him for the rest of her life.

Then finally, that leaves George. Even though he's a good lay, and is attractive, he's arrogant, self-centered, and annoys me to no end. It's almost unbearable, so he's definitely not a possibility for a future mate. _Huh, _I thought, _that means I've slept with someone from every house_. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued what I was doing, _George doesn't know that_.

I paused in the middle of slicing a carrot. _What does it matter what George knows or not anyway_? I wondered and then sighed. _He would make endless jokes of how promiscuous I am, that's why._

When I was finally done cooking up some dinner I called the twins to the table and we all sat down to eat. After the first bite, George was the one to compliment first.

"Delicious. You will definitely make someone happy one day!" He said and then continued to dig in.

For some odd reason, I could feel my face heat up at that statement, "It's not that good."

"Are you kidding, It's brilliant!" Fred exclaimed, "If my brother didn't already have a claim on you, I'd snatch you up right away!"

My blush died down and I stared at him in confusion before my eyes widened in realization. I then snapped my head toward George and glared at him. He was surprised by Freds comment as well, that I could see, but he was also surprised by my reaction.

"He's kidding you know. I didn-"

"You did! I can't believe you told him after I made you swear you wouldn't!" I shouted, standing up from the table.

Georges eyes widened in realization this time and stood up as well, "No! You misunderst-"

"I understand perfectly well George Weasley. You are no good for your word and you never will be. I don't know why I actually trusted you this time!" I then snapped my glare to Fred, "Have anymore witty remarks about it? 'Oh, since I look like George, maybe she'll sleep with me too'! George probably didn't even mention that we were under the spell of that stupid chocolate!"

"Uh…what?" Fred was completely dumbfounded, "You two had sex?"

"I-" I cut myself off quickly and blinked, finally registering what he just asked. I whipped my head back and forth between George and Fred. George, who was scratching the back of his neck nervously, his ears pink and Fred, who still had that dumbfounded expression on his face.

I finally rested my eyes on George once again, "Y-you didn't tell him?" I asked softly.

George shook his head no, "I told you I wouldn't."

"So…" We both looked back at Fred who was grinning widely, "Are you two together now?"

"NO!" We shouted at the same time and then I quickly retreated to my room, casting a spell on the entrance to keep them out.

I was completely and utterly humiliated. Not only did I accuse George of something he didn't do, while he was trying to tell me the truth, I also told Fred what happened. That's a double whammy to me right there. I rolled over, buried my face in my pillows and screamed.

"I can obliviate him if it will make you feel better…"

"How did you get in here, I charmed the entrance."

"Apparated, you didn't put the ward up when we set up. Freds going to do it now though."

I pushed myself upward, so that I was sitting on my feet, facing the wall my headboard rested on. George was at the foot of my bed facing my back.

"He'll just find out again anyway." I said quietly, answering his first question. "Why would you want to make me feel better anyway? I doubted your integrity."

"That _was_ a huge a blow to my ego, but it's not a big deal." He replied. I knew he was grinning, even if I couldn't see him.

"I'm sure your ego could take a few more hits. It might actually knock it down to average size." I said, laughing lightly.

"Ah, so you _do_ have a sense of humour hidden in there somewhere." He said with a chuckle, "Fred and I were convinced you didn't know how to crack a joke."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises." I said and then fell forward into my pillows again before slowly turning on the side. My sheets and pillows had a particular pleasant scent and breathed in deeply before I realised what scent it was.

"My sheets still smell like you." I said quietly. I felt the bed beside me sink and opened my eyes. George was lying down facing me, his nose in the pillow as well. He opened his eyes to look at me too then.

"They do smell like me don't they…It looks like you'll be having a pleasant sleep tonight." He said and chuckled when I hit his arm.

It was silent for a moment or two as we looked at each other. He must have seen the look of deep thought on my face because he asked what I was thinking about.

"I was thinking about how we got like this…Me, you, and Fred. We've practically become friends, something I never thought would happen. I'm not even sure I want it too." I told him honestly.

"Please, we fought to much for us not to become friends eventually. You had to have seen _that_ coming." He said, "I did, that's why I didn't fight it."

I lifted my head up and held it up with my hand as I looked down at him sceptically, "You also thought that just because we slept together that we were supposed to end up together."

George copied my movements so that his hand was hold up his head as well, "I think you're mocking me."

"I am George. I didn't think you would be so naive, considering who you are and all." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Hey! Fred is the loose one, not me!" He tried to sound angry but the smile on his face wouldn't stay away.

"Clearly." I said with a smirk, "Everyone knows you've only ever been with Alicia."

"And how many guys have _you_ been with then." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I quickly stood up and walked toward my door, "Let's go see what Fred's up to."

I was just about to exit when George grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. He had a confused look on his face. Like he was confused why I wouldn't tell him. Quite honestly, I was confused too. _What doesn't matter if he knows? _I asked myself.

"How many?" He asked again.

"Four. That's including you and I only really dated one of them." I replied, I felt as if I gave him to much information. Why did I feel like I was justifying my past actions?

I watched George as he contemplated what I said. His eyebrows scrunched together in a way that it was almost cute. The chocolate must have not wore off completely yet, I thought off-handedly.

"Roger Davies or that Ravenclaw?" He asked, "and who else?"

"Not Roger…he'd rather dry-hump a quaffle. And I don't know if I really want to tell you who else." I said.

"Please?"

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow.

Silence and then, "…I don't know."

"Some Hufflepuff at Graduation and Adrian Pucey. He was my first." I finally said.

He finally let go of my arm and there was shock on his face. "That tosser! Seriously!"

"What's wrong with him? He's a nice guy!" I defended.

"What's wrong with him? Tons of things…Shall I make a list?"

"Go for it."

"He's Slytherin!"

"Well spotted."

"You're Gryffindor!"

"You're ever the observant one."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin are enemies Adri!"

"I really wish you would g-"

I was cut off by the most unexpected thing. Something completely wrong, yet I couldn't turn away for some reason. I kissed George back as he backed toward the bed. As soon as he fell backward and I fell on top of him, I came back to reality. I rolled off of him so that we were side by side, both staring at the ceiling.

"We shouldn't have done that." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't like each other like that. That's why." I said with an irritated sigh and stood back up. George stood up beside me.

"We don't have to like each other. We can just be shag buddies. Use it like a release." He said. He was definitely turned on right now and not thinking with his brain.

"You want to use me?" I asked.

"Yes, I mean no...I mean…I don't know." He seemed confused now, he looked cute.

"George, I don't think I can do that." I said, "It was okay as a one night stand but if we keep going, I'll get attached." I hope he didn't take that the wrong way.

"Would that really be so bad?" He asked quietly.

What was he getting at? "What do you mean?"

"You never rely on anyone. You always feel like you have to do things on your own and you're bitter because of it. You like being independent, I understand that but…" He paused a moment, I think he was trying to find the right words. "…But everyone needs someone, at least a little. I'd like to be there for you." He finished.

"George Weasley…" I said, putting my hand on my hips, "When did you turn into a sap?" I demanded, trying to be funny. He didn't seem to find it very amusing.

George sighed, knowing I wasn't going to give him any kind of answer, "Just think about it at least."

"I don't need to think about it." I told him with a little edge.

I watched as George just shook his head and left my room. Why did I feel like I was entering a completely different kind of war? Why did I feel like that there is a big possibility I might lose?


	3. Chapter 3

"_Can I ask you something?" I asked._

"_You have no boundaries with me Adrianna." He replied._

_We were sitting in the grass looking up at the castle. I am fifteen, though I'm not completely sure how old he is (probably in his thirties). I just figured out the truth about him or I was confirmed that my mother always told me the truth, anyway._

"_How did you know mum was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" _

_Sirius looked at me a moment as if considering what to tell me and then he started, "I wish I could tell you it was love at first sight but to tell you the truth, your mother and I never really liked each other." He then chuckled a little._

"_Never liked each other?" I was confused. Mum never spoke ill of him, in fact she always said he was a hero and not to listen to anyone who said otherwise. She didn't speak much about it - after all, there isn't much you can say to a toddler - but she died a little bit each day she had to live without my father. _

"_Well, in first year, me and James met on the train…we bonded over our first prank that we set up on the train. It turns out that Syana, your mother, walked right into it and never forgave me or James for it." He gave me a sly smile which told me there was more to this story._

"_Then how is it that I came into this world?" I asked._

"_We were always pushed together for class projects, detentions, etc…we just ended up growing on each other. It was in our seventh year that we decided to try to go on a date and see where things went." He smiled fondly up at the castle through the trees of the forbidden forest, "I'm sure she told you how romantic I was and how impeccably well our date went…"_

_I laughed and he looked at me, "Actually, she told me it was a disaster and the most horrible first date she's ever been on." When I saw the look on his face I laughed again before saying softly while I looked up to the starry sky, "She also told me it was one of the best moments of her life and the reason she fell in love with you."_

"_Why did you ask, if you already knew the story?"_

"_Mum used to tell me the story every night before bed. Her version of it was burned into my mind since I was three." I said and then quieted, "It's not fair that I got to spend so little time with her, or you for that matter."_

_Sirius put his arm around me and gave me a side hug, "You never should have had to grow up without your parents Adrianna, I'm sorry for that."_

"_It's not your fault…" I whispered hugging him back. _

"_You're so much like your mother." He said after a few moments. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You look and act just like her. You're a wonderful person and no doubt will make a wonderful mother one day too." He then thought a moment, "Let's not let that happen until you're twenty-five though."_

_I laughed a bit and then heard a twig snap. I looked behind me and saw Harry coming through the tree's, followed by his friends, and Lupin bringing out the key to my fathers freedom - Peter Pettigrew._

"_Looks like it's someone else's turn to talk to you…" I said and stood up._

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling of the tent. That memory with me and my father was one of the freshest memories I have of him. I think it's because it was the first time I saw him in thirteen years but the question is, _why did I dream that moment? _I've learned over time that dreams mean something but what? I'm never able to tell until it's to late.

There was shifting beside me and then the arm around my waist tightened. I looked at George and then sighed. I ended up giving into his proposition two weeks after he made it. Now every time we've been alone in the passed three months, we've shared a bed. I needed to release and vent my frustration but I wish I didn't give in. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop the strings from forming and now those strings are tied so tight, I don't think I'll be able to let go…

…and that thought made me nauseous. I carefully moved Georges arm so I wouldn't wake him and got out of bed. I grabbed his Weasley sweater, which was the closest article of clothing, and put it on. I made it to the bathroom just in time for last nights dinner to come out into the toilet. I felt horrible.

I felt my hair being pulled back as I wretched once again. I didn't want George to see me like this, but I every time I opened my mouth to tell him to go away, bile came up my throat. When I was finally done I rinsed my mouth out and leaned against the counter facing him.

"Did you want me to make you some tea? It might help calm your stomach." He said. I just shook my head no. "Well, could you at least try to eat some toast?" I shook my head no once again and walked passed him.

He followed me back into my room and watched me fall back on my bed, "Can I at least get you anything?"

"A glass of warm milk would be nice." I said softly.

He nodded and left to get me some milk. When he came back, he made me sit up and sat beside me.

"I would take you to St. Mongo's but that's probably not a good idea." He said.

"Probably not."

It was silent for awhile as I drank my milk and he rubbed my back. It wasn't really awkward, just uncomfortable.

"You know, that jumper looks good on you." He told me as he continued to rub my back.

I smiled faintly, "That's an odd comment."

"How so?"

"I'll never have my own." I replied.

"Do you want your own?" He asked cautiously.

I turned slightly to look at him, "I…"

"The most amazing person in the world is back!" Fred called out when he came in the tent.

"I'll go see to him while you get changed," George said and stood up, "Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

I nodded and gave him the glass, "Thank you for asking." He then left.

"So, how's lunch? Mum insisted that I bring it back with me. Said I was looking to thin and couldn't imagine what you two were looking like." Fred said as he dug into his spaghetti and meatballs.

"I've never had spaghetti for lunch before." I said as I picked at my food.

"Then what do you eat?" Fred seamed astonished.

"Normal stuff, like a sandwich."

"A sandwich, really?" George asked.

"I don't think our mum would ever let us eat anything so small for a meal." Fred said.

"That's probably for the best anyway…it wouldn't fill you up. You two eat like a wolf who hasn't seen food in days."

"We like food." They said.

"I know, it's a wonder how you two are so fit." I said and then stood up, "I'll eat this later, I'm not really hungry right now."

"You're still not feeling well?" George asked.

"Not feeling well? You were fine just yesterday." Fred said.

"I think I have a stomach bug or something. It will pass."

"Let's hope so…I heard our three heroes are heading toward the school. There is going to be a battle soon and we have to be ready." Fred said.

That made me perk up.

"When did you hear this?" I asked

"Last night. Ever since Ron got that light thing from Dumbledore…" Fred

"…And figured out how to use it…" George

"…he's been giving mum information." Fred.

"Is it safe for him to do that?" I asked, startled at this bit of news, "How does he not know if he's being watched or over heard. If they're found out to soon then-"

"Calm down." George told me as he got up and put his hands on my shoulder. He made me look him in the eye and I suddenly felt calm. I don't know how he did it, but he did. We were completely unaware how Fred was interpreting this interaction.

George finally turned to Fred, "What time is mum expecting me over tonight?"

"Around seven." he replied.

"Right before dinner then, that's mum for you."

I was in my room and it was almost time for George to leave, so I didn't think I would be seeing him before he left. At least, that was until he came into my room and put up a silencing charm.

"What's up?" I asked as I set down the book I was currently reading. He was looking around my room.

"Oh, nothing…I just wanted to say bye." He said a bit nervously.

I got up from my bed and raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, you said it…"

"Right." He walked up to me and leaned down to kiss me but I turned my head so he got my cheek. His lips lingered on my cheek before he leaned his forehead against my temple.

"What's wrong?" He asked and then took a step away to look at me.

I shook my head, "It's nothing," I looked at him, "It's just that if we kiss now, it's going to seem like more."

"What do you mean 'seem like more'?" He asked.

"Well, three months ago we decided that it was going to be just sex. No strings attached." I let my eyes wander now because I couldn't make eye contact. "Which means, if we start adding the little things now, it's not going to be just sex."

George studied me a minute and then nodded his head, "You're right and we don't want that." He said and then turned toward the door, "I'll see you tomorrow then, bye." And then he left and I felt like crying. I didn't want to let myself get attached.

I picked up my book again and walked out into the sitting area. I didn't feel like confining myself to my room tonight. I got into a comfy armchair and forced all my tension away to that I could concentrate on my book. It worked for the first two hours but at about nine-o-clock I felt Freds eyes on me and rolled my eyes.

"Can you stop staring at me?" I asked.

"I'm not."

"You are, I can feel it."

"Why does it bother you?" He is always so quick to reply.

I put my book down and looked at him. "You see, I have this bubble around me…" And I waved my arms around, indicating so, "…and when people stare holes into that bubble, it's just not a comfortable feeling." I then shrugged my shoulders and opened my book again.

Just when I found my place and was about to start reading, Fred decided to speak again, "He's in love with you, you know."

"Who?" I asked, closing my book once again. I have a feeling Fred isn't going to leave me be.

"George of course." He made it seem like it was obvious. What he said had my heart racing though.

"Impossible."

"Not impossible. And I'm not an idiot. Something has been going on between the both of you." He said, "You've been sleeping together."

"But that's all. We agreed that's all it was going to be." I said.

"You mean you did."

"No, he did. He said it first."

"But did you honestly think he would be able to keep feeling that way? It's George, Adri, he's not me." Fred reasoned, "He's more sensitive than I am."

"He knows what it is, and that it's not going to be anything more than that." I told Fred, "We had an agreement."

"Yeah, then maybe you should put a stop to it before either of you gets hurt." He said.

"No one is going to get hurt Fred. I promise." I said stood up, "I think I'm going to head to bed. I hope that when I get up in the morning, the goofy, annoying, jokester red head is back."

"_Dad, what are you doing up?" I asked when I walked into the front room of 12 Grimauld Place. It was the night before I was to leave for my last year at Hogwarts. I've been living here with him since he got out of Azkaban._

"_Nothing, just looking at the family tree." He replied._

"_But it's like three-o-clock in the morning." I smiled and then looked at the family tree as well._

"_The Blacks weren't very good people…were they." Ii was more of a statement than a question._

"_No, not really." He tried to laugh, "your grandmother was wicked, almost as bad as your cousin Bellatrix."_

_I looked from Bellatrix Lestrange's picture to all the burnt holes on the wall. "But there were some good seeds that came from the Blacks." Phineas, Andromada, Nymphadora, my father…me._

"_Yes, but unfortunately, not very many."_

"_But we can change that now." I said determinedly, "I can change that."_

_Sirius let out a chuckle and gave me a hug, "You can change that."_

"_Black will eventually be a name that can be said with pride." I mumbled quietly into his shoulder._

"_That is a day I can't wait to see." He said, "But for now, we'll just sleep. I think it's time for both of us to go to bed."_

"_Goodnight dad."_

"_Goodnight Adrianna."_

I woke up and it was dark out still. Fred was asleep because I could hear him snoring from his room. It was early, around four in the morning if I were to guess. I laid back down to try and get more sleep but all I could think about was that plate of spaghetti that I left out in the kitchenette. I got up and tip toed into the kitchenette but the plate of spaghetti wasn't there anymore.

I whipped my head all around the little space until I noticed a red head sitting at the table with some noodles dangling from his mouth. I squinted my eyes to get a better look and then they opened in surprise.

"George? What are you doing back?" I asked as I walked to the table and took a seat beside him.

"Waiting for you guys to get up. We pack up first thing and head to shell cottage to meet Bill and Fleur. Lupin, Tonks, mum, dad, and Charlie will be coming too but later in the week."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" I asked. I was starting to get worried and when that happens I breathe heavily and start to hyperventilate.

"Calm down would you? We're just all meeting, to make sure we're all together when we hear that Harry is at Hogwarts." George explained, "You remember how Fred was telling you that Harry is making his way to the school."

I nodded and took deep breaths to calm myself down, "You could have given me an explanation before I started a panic attack."

"And where would be the fun in that." He said with his sly smirk that both twins are known for.

"Shut up." I said and then grabbed his fork and spaghetti from him. I started to eat and it was soooo satisfying.

"I was eating that!" He whispered and made a grab for it; I pulled it a little more out of his reach.

"And now _I_ am. It was meant for me anyway." I said as I scooped a little more into my mouth.

"How about we share?"

"How about no?" I replied and laughed at the look on his face.

When I was done eating, I patted my stomach with a satisfied sigh and then frowned, patting it again. _I think I've gained weight, _I thought. I poked my stomach again before sighing disappointedly and standing up. I walked to my room and was about to get into bed when I felt George put his hands on my shoulders and then rub my arms. I held back the shivers that wanted to escape before turning to face him.

"I think we should stop." I blurted.

His hands dropped, "Stop what?"

"This, Us, whatever it is." I explained as I gestured between the two of us.

"But I thought…"

"I know George but recently something has come to my attention and I just can't do it anymore. I think of you as a friend now and if we keep it up, one of us or even both of us are going to end up getting hurt…I just don't want that to happen."

I held back my tears but he noticed my glossy eyes because he pulled me into a hug, "Whatever you want Adri." He whispered. Was that hurt I heard in his voice? That was the exact thing I was trying to avoid. I silently let the tears fall, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He didn't and he left after breaking the hug.

Tomorrow, everything is going to be back to normal.

Tomorrow, everything is going to start to get better.

_Tomorrow_, I thought before going back to bed to get a few more hours sleep before 'tomorrow' actually started.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at Shell Cottage just after 10am and went inside. Through all the greetings and conversations that was going on between Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George, the only thing I could concentrate on was the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen.

"Adrianna?" Fleur asked me.

"Sorry, what was that?" I said, turning my attention to her.

"Are you feeling well? You look a bit ill." She said.

"Just getting over a stomach bug actually and I'm quite famished." I replied and headed toward the kitchen, "Is that pancakes I smell?"

"Dragon-berry pancakez to be exact." She said as she followed me, "Would you like zome?"

"I would like twenty."

"Wow, the more time she spends with you two, the more you're rubbing off on her." Bill said as the three Weasley men entered the kitchen.

"Well we try." Fred said with a smirk.

George stayed silent.

"Well dig in, zere iz plenty for everyone." Fleur said and led me to a chair before taking a seat beside me.

After the boys took a seat, Bill spoke, "You can all have your own room until the others get here in a few days, but after that, you'll have to sleep in the living room."

Everything was pretty much silent after that. We all ate in peace, me savouring every bite. I liked it here at Shell Cottage, it's like the little house I pictured. The little house I could call home,_ If I could find someone to share it with._

An hour later I found myself in my temporary room at Shell Cottage. I told the others I was tired and just wanted to take a nap. I didn't get back to sleep after George left me last night, so I was going to try and get some sleep now. Something told me it was going to be futile though.

I lay down on top of the covers facing the small window opposite the door. I felt horrible…I felt sick. I don't know why I felt like this but it was like ending things with George was the wrong thing to do, even though it was right. Or I was telling myself it was right, as least.

I tried to clear my mind and shut my eyes to get some sleep but I heard something coming through the vent. I listened closer and realised my vent must be connected to one of the twins rooms because I could hear the two of them talking.

"What's going on with you today?" I heard Fred ask, "It's like you came back from moms all depressed."

"I'm not depressed, I'm just not feeling well." George replied after a moment of silence, "I think I caught that bug that Adrianna had."

"So this has something to with Adrianna…" Not a question.

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I heard you loud and clear." Fred replied, "I knew she was going to hurt you." He had a small trace of anger in his tone.

"No! It's nothing like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I could talk to her again, if you want."

"No, it's alri- Hold on, did you just say you talked to her?" George said, I couldn't tell what kind of emotion was in is voice. "What was it you said to her exactly?"

"Nothing."

"Fred…" It was a warning.

"I just told her not to do anything unless she means it." That's more or less the truth.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was just looking out for you. I didn't want you to get hurt!" He was on the defense.

There was a few moments of silence and I thought George was going to explode but all I heard was the bed creak from that room indicating someone sat down…probably George.

"It was probably for the best anyway." He said quietly. I felt my stomach drop at those words and I all of a sudden felt nauseous again.

I got up and exited my room as quickly and quietly as possible and practically ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me before I wretched into the toilet. Two days in a row I've thrown up and it's all because of my guilty conscience. I hurt George, which is the very reason why I didn't want to start anything with him in the first place. I wretched again. I just had to go against my better judgment. Again.

I got up off the bathroom floor, rinsed my mouth and then looked in the mirror. I looked like crap. I was wearing an old baggy navy sweater, I was pale, my hair was up in a messy bun, the loose strands stuck to the side of my face. My eyeliner was also a bit smudge seeing how I was rubbing my eyes while I was trying to get to sleep.

I pushed some of my hair out of my face, which just made it stick out, and then splashed some cold water on my face. I tried smoothing my hair back against my head and gave up with a sigh. _I'll get a shower later_, I thought as I opened the bathroom door and bumped into a firm chest.

I looked up and came nose to nose with George. I took a step back, fidgeting with the hem of my sweater. This is the first time we had contact since our encounter in the night. It made me nervous, especially after the conversation I just heard.

"You're still not feeling well?" He asked. He was concerned.

I shook my head no, "Not really. It might be a little more serious than I thought. Maybe the flu."

"Did you need anything?" He asked quietly.

"No thank you." I replied.

"Well if you do…" He left the statement open but I knew what he meant. I nodded and walked past him back to my room.

I wanted to look at least a little presentable for lunch so I changed my sweater to a more form fitting one. I used the baggy one to wipe off my eyeliner. I then redid the messy bun my hair was in. I felt a little more better now that I looked almost half decent. I took one last look in the body mirror hanging on the back of my door and then left to the kitchen.

When I entered I was surprised to see Tonks there with Fleur getting lunch ready. I couldn't even contain how happy I was to see her. Also, her being here meant that Remus was here too. I took another small step forward into the kitchen and they must have heard me because they both turned to look.

"Adri , it's great to see you…" She looked thoughtful as she studied me, "I swear you got fatter." She then came over to me.

"You would say something like that wouldn't you." I said with a small laugh and hugged her.

A gerber was then heard and I looked over to the kitchen table where a baby carrier was situated. I walked over and saw a beautiful baby boy smiling at me. I smiled widely in return and picked him up.

"You must be Teddy. I'm you're Auntie Adri. I'm so happy I am finally able to meet you." I told him quietly as I rocked him back and forth.

Fleur stood smiling at the sink as she watch the scene. Tonks came over and stood beside me.

"We named you god-mother. I hope you don't mind." She said.

I looked at her and could feel myself tear up, "Why would you do a thing like that? As if I'm a good role-model." I said with a shake of my head.

"You'll make an excellent god-mother. Like Harry will make an excellent god-father." Tonks said.

"You made Harry god-father?" I thought as I looked up at the ceiling, "Hmmmm, I think he'll be happy." I said as I looked down at Teddy.

"I'm going to be your favourite aunt you know. I'm going to spoil you and shower you with all the love you need." I told him. "I sound corny don't I? Well, I promise you when you get older I'll be a little less of a sap. We don't want you growing up to be soft and a pushover. But just remember, a little sensitivity doesn't hurt."

"I see you've met Teddy." I turned and saw Remus standing in the doorway. Bill slightly behind him with Fred and George.

"Yeah…he's beautiful." I said quietly and passed him to Tonks.

"He is, isn't he?" Remus was so proud. You could see it in his face and hear it in is voice. I walked to him and gave him a hug. "Good to see you again."

"You too. It feels like it's been years."

"Well, it's been almost one." He replied as we broke the hug.

"Zo, who wantz lunch?" Fleur asked.

Everyone sat down to eat and there was a bunch of chatter all around the table. I was sitting on the end of one side, George next to me, and Fred next to him. Across from us was Tonks and Remus. Bill and Fleur on the ends. I was pushing my food around on my plate, not feeling all that hungry. It looked delicious and I wanted to eat it but I still felt a bit sick.

"You should at least try and eat a little." George whispered to me.

"I'm just not hungry." I whispered back.

"You'll feel better when you eat."

I could tell he wasn't going to let this go so I took a fork full and put it in my mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "Happy?" I asked.

"Much." He grinned and I rolled my eyes as I took another bite. I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. I did feel better.

I looked up from my plate and caught the eye of Tonks. She winked at me then and I was confused. Well, I was confused before I figured out why she was winking and then my eyes just widened. I shook my head while mouthing 'no'. She thinks there is something going on between me and George. Even though there was, there isn't now and it was nothing serious. She had to know this.

She just eyed me in return as if to say 'ssuuuuuure', in the most sarcastic way possible. I just let out a sigh and shook my head again. There is no talking to her…or signalling to her in my case.

After lunch was over, me, Fleur and Tonks started to clean up while the boys went outside to play a bit of quidditch. It was then that Tonks bombarded me and Fleur joined in soon after.

"I can't believe I didn't notice when I first saw you!" Tonks said, "Especially since I was the same way when I found out."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I washed the dishes.

"You of course! When are you due?" She asked.

That's when Fleur drop what she was doing and came over, "Due? Forget zat, who iz ze fazer?"

I looked between the two of them, "What?"

"You mean you don't know?" Tonks asked, "I thought you were more responsible than that Adri. How could you not know who the father is?"

"I seriously don't know what either of you are talking about!" I was nearly at a shout.

"Oh dear." Tonks said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Adrianna…yer pregnant." Fleur said.

I laughed, "No I'm not."

Tonks put her hand on my shoulder, "Yes you are."

My laughing slowly died down and I felt dizzy. I looked at Fleur and then at Tonks and then everything went black.

I awoke on the couch and put my hand to my head, only to feel a cold cloth. I sat up, letting the cloth fall to my lap. I looked around but no one was in the room. That's when I heard chatter from the kitchen. I just flopped down on the couch again and put my arm over my eyes. I tried to remember everything that happened before I passed out.

We ate, I helped clean up, Tonks and Fleur started asking me questions. I opened my eyes with a start and sat up again. I felt panicked all of a sudden and I was almost at the point of hyperventilation.

"No worries, we didn't tell anyone." Tonks said, coming into the room with a cup of tea. "Drink this up. It's good for you and the baby."

Just the word baby made me dizzy. I was pregnant. That would explain my nausea and supposed weight gain. I tried to think how this could have happened and thought back over the past three months. We used protection every single night we were together…except one. That was the first night. We were too spell cast from the lust chocolate to think straight.

"It's a lot to take in isn't it?" Tonks said, sitting down beside me.

"I wish I was still oblivious." I whispered as I sipped my tea.

Tonks put her arm around me like a mother would and hugged me close, "You do know who the father is don't you?" She asked.

I nodded, "It's George." It was so quiet, I barely made a sound but I knew she heard it. She didn't say anything to that, it's like she expected it. I told her how it started anyway, "He gave me one of his experiments. He failed to mention it was a lust chocolate though. After that…well, we just sought comfort in each other."

"Are you going to tell him, now that you know?"

I shook my head, "I don't want him to be distracted with this when we go help Harry. Any type of distraction could get him killed."

"You're still going to the battle?" She asked incredulous.

I looked at her as if she was crazy, "Of course I am. I can't just sit back and do nothing while people are out there risking their lives."

"You're not just thinking about your own life anymore." Tonks said.

"Neither are you but both you and Remus are going into battle. You're leaving Teddy here knowing there's a chance he could be orphaned."

"Don't try to lecture me on what I'm doing. I love Teddy more than anything. That's why I have to go into battle. I want to make sure he grows up in a world without the fear and discrimination in today's society. If I die, he'll know it was for him.

You on the other hand may not even be giving your child a chance at life." She finished.

"I have to go Tonks." I told her, "I feel in my heart that this is something I have to do. I promise I'll be careful."

"I suppose there is no talking to you then. Come on, let's go eat dinner."

"Dinner?" I said as I stood up with her, "It feels like I just ate lunch."

"Trust me, you're hungry even if it doesn't feel like it. As soon as you eat you'll feel much better."

"Alright, you force me." I said as I followed her into the kitchen and took the spot I sat at earlier for breakfast and lunch.

"Glad to see you're awake Adri." Remus said.

"Thank you, I've been feeling a little under the weather lately." I replied.

"Well I hope you get better soon."

"Something tells me she will." Tonks replied for me as she took her seat beside Remus.

I was in the washroom again, getting ready for bed. I had my shower I promised myself and I felt great. My wet hair was cascading down my back and I was in shorts and a t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes moved down to my stomach. I looked down at it as I placed a hand on it. A small smile broke onto my face as I thought about what was growing in side me. _A child…my child._

I dropped my hand and moved to leave the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door I was pushed back in the bathroom, someone coming after and shutting the door. I was confused as I looked at him.

"Fred? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Is it true?" He asked.

My heart leapt into my throat, "Is what true?"

He placed a hand on my stomach. I took a step back.

"How did you find out?" I asked. I was scared.

"I overheard you and Tonks talking earlier." He said, "I had to confirm it for myself. How long have you known?"

"After lunch." I replied.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle!" Fred exclaimed excitedly.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Does George know?" I asked.

"I didn't tell him. I think you should. And even though I think you should tell him now, I can't make you." He replied. My panic died down at that statement. "You just better take care of Fred Jr. while you're out there." He said.

"You know I will Fred."

"And tell George as soon as You Know Who is dead." He said.

"I promise."

"Good."

"No what makes you think it's a Fred Jr.?" I asked.

"Well, he has to be named after his favourite uncle."

"What if 'he' is a 'she'?" I asked.

"Then you name her Winifred, of course. Either way, he/she will have my name."

"We'll see." I said with a laugh.

"Adri?" Fred asked after a moment of silence, I nodded for him to continue. "Do you have feelings for George?"

I looked to the side and concentrated on the bathroom tiles, "…No." I said quietly.

Fred put both his hands on my shoulders and I looked at him, "You keep telling yourself that." He said with a wide grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, I found myself in the constant company of Tonks and Fleur. Tonks is my cousin and I love her and all, and Fleur is kind but all they can talk about is the baby. It's a little overwhelming considering I'm still trying to wrap my head around the concept of being a mom.

At this very moment, they're trying to get me to think of names. The boys are upstairs in Bills small study making plans for the battle. Just listening to their murmurs through the floor boards filled me with envy. What I wouldn't give to be up there with them, than being mauled down here by the baby fanatics.

"Maybe I should go up and see if they would like some refreshments." I said and started for the swinging door.

"Nonsense. They're grown men, they can come down here if their thirsty." Tonks said.

"Yez, we want to talk more about zee baby." Fleur said.

I forced a smile on my face, "As soon as I get back, we'll talk more." And before I could hear their answer I quickly exited the kitchen and went upstairs. I didn't see the concerned look Tonks had on her face.

When I got upstairs I leaned against the wall. Across from me was the door to Bills study. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm the anxiety that I've been feeling for the passed three days. When I regained my bearings I walked the few steps to Bills door, raised my fist and knocked.

The murmurs quieted a moment before the door was opened. Bill stood there looking at me, the others looking from behind him. I flickered my eyes to George who was leaning against the bookshelf adjacent to me. He had a hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass of firewhiskey, he was slouched a bit, and he was looking right at me. I noticed they all had a glass of fire whiskey.

I cleared me throat a little as I looked back at Bill, "I just came to ask if you guys wanted any drinks but it looks like you have that covered, so I'll just go." I said and turned around.

"How about you come have a drink with us." Bill said and directed me into the room before shutting the door.

"Uh, no thank you." I said.

"Come on, one drink." Bill said and handed me a glass of fire whiskey, "Fred and George were telling me it's your favourite."

I looked down at my drink and forced another smile before looking up, "Thank you." I then pretended to take a sip.

"So what are guys talking about?" I asked.

"Mum said her and dad were coming by later tonight." George said.

My eyes widened at that, "R-really?" If Tonks found out by just a few hours of being around me, Molly would know right away.

"Why do you seem so scared?" George asked, "It's just mum."

"Maybe you've forgotten just how scary your mum can be George but I haven't." I said as I took in mouth full of fire whiskey. After realising what I did I turned to the side and spit the mouthful back in my cup.

When I turned back to everyone I saw Lupin giving me a strange look. _Crap, he noticed_. I stayed and chatted for awhile but I could tell Lupin was waiting for me to do something else odd, so I excused myself.

I started down the stairs but I didn't get very far before I heard Lupin call my name. I let out a breath and turned towards him. He motioned for me to follow him and then we went into my room, which I now am to share with the twins because Molly and Arthur are commandeering theirs.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just out of curiosity. Are you pregnant?" He asked.

I sighed, "Yes. I found out a few days ago." There was no use lying to him.

"And who's the father?"

"Uh…well, George is."

"And he doesn't know." It was a statement but I shook my head no in reply anyway, "All right then." He then left me in my room.

"Remus?" I asked but had no answer. I walked out of the room just to see him walk back into the study. "Remus?" I called again. He didn't answer.

I walked to the study and saw George on the other side of the desk with wide eyes, staring at Lupin. Lupin was glaring at George and being glared at by a werewolf can be pretty intimidating.

"Remus! What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah mate, what the bloody hell did I do?" George shouted.

Lupin pointed his finger at George, "You- You-"

"Remus please." I said sternly. I don't know what I'd do if George found out now.

Remus turned to me quickly, "Do you know what Sirius would do if he was alive?"

"Yes, but he's not." I said, "And you're not him." I said pleadingly.

Lupin just walked out of the room and went downstairs. It wasn't long before we heard the front door shut. He didn't slam it but it still made me wince. I turned and looked at the others who were all staring at me. George's stare had the most intensity.

"You told him of all people?" He asked. He thinks Lupin thinks we only slept together, that's good.

"Actually, he found out on his own."

"Found what out?" Bill was confused.

"My twin of mine and Adri here had a little fun in the sac…a few times." Fred just had to ask that last part.

"What?" Bill looked at me, I now had my face in my hands, to George.

"You heard right."

"When did this start?" Bill asked.

"About three months ago." I answered, finally looking up.

"It's over now." George added and it made my heart clench.

"Th-that's right." I said and left to go back to my room so no one would see the tears that were forming.

It's my own fault. I got to attached and George didn't. This is exactly why I didn't want to start anything in the first place. I knew I would get attached and then I was going to get hurt. I just want to know why George isn't hurting. Fred said he had fallen in love with me, so he should be hurting just as much as I am.

Since he's not, he didn't really love me. I don't know why that thought stabbed my in the heart, I don't love him._ I don't. I don't. I DON'T_! I screamed inside my head and buried my face in the pillows on the bed. The tears finally fell. This pregnancy is throwing me on an emotional rollercoaster.

I was so distracted with my thoughts I didn't hear someone come in the room and shut the door. I did feel the bed sink down though and looked up at Tonks. She had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, we've been pushing to much." She said.

"It's alright, you're excited. And I want to be too but I'm scared." I said, "With the war and…other things, it just isn't the right time. I suppose when the war is over, I'll be more excited. But until then, anything can happen."

"You're right. I suppose I can hold off on all the questions until after Harry kills you-know-who."

"Thank you, maybe then I'll be less overwhelmed with it all."

"Now, I think I need to go talk to Remus. Is it alright if I leave you alone?" She asked as she wiped my stray tears with her thumb.

"I'll be fine."

She nodded and got up to leave. She opened the door and almost ran straight into George. She looked at him and back at me before leaving. George walked slowly in the room and shut the door behind him. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before coming over to sit beside me. First Lupin, then Tonks, now George…who's next?

"You alright? You seem a little upset."

"I was, but I think I'm okay now." I said quietly.

"You're still crying." He pointed out.

I brought my hand to my cheeks and cursed. I furiously wiped away any remaining tears before looking back at George.

"I'm fine really."

"What _was_ bothering you then?" He seemed concerned and for some reason that made me happy.

"Just a few things I need to sort out."

"What things?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I want to know."

"You will."

"When?" Man was he persistent.

"When I'm ready."

"When will that be?" He had this annoying smirk on his face now. He knew he was irritating me.

"When the time is right."

"When wi- Ow." He rubbed his arm where I punched him.

"Serves you right." I said with a giggle.

"At least I made you smile for real. Those fake ones you've been using all day were getting to me." He said while looking at me.

I stopped giggling and just looked back at him. How could he tell? How is he the only one that could tell that I was pretending to be happy.

"How could you tell?" I asked.

He brought his hand up and pushed my mouth into a smile and then a frown. "I'm a jokester. I make people laugh for a living. Of course I know the difference between a real smile and a fake one." He pushed my mouth into a smile again.

"Oh." That makes sense. It wouldn't be just for me.

He made me frown again. "There is also the fact that you smile so little. So when you really do smile it can brighten up an entire room." He made me smile again, "That brightness was lacking the passed few days."

After that statement, I couldn't control myself. I leaned the short distance forward and pressed my lips to his. His hands moved to cup my cheeks as he kissed me back. It's been days since I felt his lips on mine and I missed the feeling. I brought my hands to rest on his shoulder as I applied more pressure.

He laid me down on the bed and broke the kiss. We breathed heavily for a moment before he whispered against my lips. "You don't have to tell me the real reason why you ended things the first time but if we continue, I wont let you end it a second time."

"Why?" I asked.

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. And I didn't want to." He said as he lifted his head a little to make eye contact with me. My breath caught at the intensity of his stare. "I'm not saying I'm in love with you just yet, but I want the chance to let it happen."

We were silent and just staring at each other. I searched for words to reply with. I wanted the right words because I didn't want to hurt either of us again. This is the happiest I've felt in the past few days and I really didn't want it to stop. I've been unhappy for most of my life and I was just sick of being miserable.

"I-I" the look in his eyes changed from nervousness to anxiousness, "I was getting to attached. That's why I ended things. After talking with Fred I realised how attached I was and was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that things were starting to mean a little more to not just you but me too." I replied. George moved to lay beside me and turned me to face him. I think he sensed I had more to say.

"My mother loved my father, only to have him taken away for a crime he didn't commit. My father waited in Azkaban and put up with all that torture for 13 years. He suffered all that time, hoping to see my mother and I again only to find out my mother had died. My father came back into my life only to be taken away from me again shortly after.

"If you throw all that in with the stories I've been told about my family. The Black family. It just makes the whole concept of love, a war. A war not worth fighting."

"What if you don't have to fight it alone?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you make it sound as if you can only fight this 'war' by yourself. I've grown up in a family where my parents were never separated and loved each other wholeheartedly. I have a big family that would do anything for each other. I've been happy my entire life with parents and siblings to love me all the way.

So you may be knew at the whole being happy and depending on someone thing but I'm not. So, let me help you fight this war. I can help you not be scared anymore."

George leaned forward and brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "Let yourself fall in love with me."

I let a small smile form on my lips, "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"A little sensitivity is good but stop being so sappy."

George let out a loud laugh before swooping in to claim my lips and rolling me on my back. We stayed in the room for about an hour after that. We didn't do anything but snog, talk, and joking around on Georges part. It was actually nice. Different than the last time George and I started sleeping together.

The first time, we decided it was just going to be physical. This time, we decided to actually have a foundation to our relationship - actually have some substance to it. We want to let ourselves care this time. We did however, still decide to keep it secret. George didn't want to be murdered by Lupin and we both didn't want to be drilled by anyone else.

We both decided that we would let everyone know when the war was over. Whether it be my war or the war against Voldimort is unknown.

"Let's go down now. I think I heard mum and dad come in." George said, getting up off the bed and pulling me up with him.

The nervousness from earlier came back at the mention of Molly but I didn't let it show. George would know something was up. All I could do now is hope for the best.

We got downstairs and sure enough Arthur was in the living room talking with the other men and Molly was in the kitchen helping with supper. The main floor was so full of life it was wonderful.

George separated from and joined men and I went into the kitchen. If Molly was going to react, I wanted it to be out of Georges sight. To my surprise though, there was barely a reaction at all. Molly turned to me with a smile, paused for a moment as she studied me and then gave me a big hug.

"How are you dearie?" She asked me.

"All things considering, I'm great." I said with a sigh of relief.

"That's right. But we'll talk about that more after all this fighting is over and done with." Molly said with the kindest smile. It filled me with warmth and I couldn't be happier that this was to be my baby's grandma.

"You are looking a bit peaky though lovie. So come sit. Dinner is just about done." Molly said as she directed me toward a chair and sat me down.

Tonks came over to set the potatoes on the table, "I explained everything to her. Thought you might appreciate it."

"Thank you." I whispered back. She just winked at me and walked out to heard in the men.

For the first time since I got here, I actually engaged in conversation with everyone. It was wonderful. I told Arthur about the muggle café that George, Fred, and I went to the night we were supposed to meet Lee. I talked battle tactics with Bill and the twins. I even talked with Tonks about what it was like with Teddy when he was first born a few months back.

At the end of supper, Bill and Fleur stood up to make an announcement. It was quite the announcement too. I felt my jaw drop when the words spilled from their lips. I was shocked and maybe a little jealous too. I didn't have the freedom they did and I wanted it. Though, it could be argued that I did but was to stubborn. The truth of the matter is though, it was a horrible time to tell anyone.

"That wonderful!" Molly's enthusiasm was genuine, even though she didn't care for Fleur that much. She wants as many grandchildren that her kids can give her. "How long now?"

"We're about a month and a half along now." Bill said.

"I'm happy for you guys." I told them, "I know it's only just over a month along but have you thought of any names?"

"Well we zought zat we would name them after Bills grandparents." Fleur replied as she and Bill sat back down. "Considering my lineage, we figured Weasley names iz zee best option."

"Veela aren't very maternal creatures." Bill explained, "So Fleur isn't really fond of her family."

"If Veela aren't maternal, does that mean Fleur is going to be a horrible mother?" George asked, causing Molly to hit his arm and Fred to snicker. "What? It was a serious question!"

"George, there is seriously something wrong with you." I said with a sigh as I took a swig of milk.

"It's not like I was saying you are going to be a horrible mother." He said.

This caused me to swallow my milk wrong and it started coming out my nose. I quickly brought my napkin up to wipe my face as I started coughing. Tonks, who was sitting beside me, started patting my back while letting out a nervous laugh.

"For you information. Fleur is only part Veela." Bill said to George who was confused by my reaction. "Her motherly instincts are well intact."

"Intact? You make her sound like a machine." Fred said, trying to distract George as well.

"Sorry, couldn't figure out any other way to say it." Bill said sheepishly.

George looked at everyone around the table. I could tell he knew something was up, he wasn't stupid. When I stopped coughing and cleaned my face of any milk I looked at George, who looked back at me with furrowed brows.

I cleared my throat and stood up, "I'm tired, I think I'm going to head up to bed. Thank you for the wonderful meal." I said to Tonk, Fleur, and Molly.

"Goodnight lovie, have a good sleep." Molly said as she got up to clear my place.

I flopped down in bed and curled up right in the centre. I hugged the pillow and closed my eyes. I was content. I fell into a dreamless sleep, which was very unusual for me, and didn't wake up until I heard whispers coming from the foot of my bed.

"Just jump into bed with her, I'll conjure a cot to sleep on." It was Fred.

"I can't just do that, she ended things." George said.

"I'm not stupid. You stayed up here with for quite awhile. I know you guys reconciled."

"Reconciled? What are you, from the 15th century."

"Oh shut up…and stop avoiding the subject."

"Obviously hiding this from you isn't going to work. So you better keep your hole shut."

"No worries, I wont tell anyone."

"Not a soul."

"Not a soul." Fred confirmed.

"I really want it to work this time." George said.

"Then why are you standing here? Go cuddle her!" Fred said.

"W-well, I think we're taking things slow."

"I'm not asking you to jump her bones." Fred said, "Just sleep beside her. It's either that or the floor because you're not getting the cot." He finished as he conjured one and laid down.

"Fine, but if she freaks out, I'm blaming you." George said.

Moments later I felt the mattress sink behind me and then a hand on my stomach. It made butterflies as it pushed my back to Georges front. The hand then traced circles around my belly button. It made the butterflies flutter. His hand was on _our _baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm just going to say before you read on, that I don't actually remember how everyone gathered in the room of requirement, and I don't fully remember how the battle of Hogwarts went. I also don't really feel like going back and re-reading it so I'm going off of what I do remember (which isn't a whole lot) and then making up the rest.**

**I'm sure no one wants to read the same thing over and over again anyway. So…on with the story**

…

…

…

In the morning, when I woke up I smiled contently. I was snuggled even closer to George than the night before and his hand was still resting on my stomach. I brought my hand to rest on his and relished the feeling it filled me with.

"So I guess it's safe to assume, you're not upset I jumped into bed with you." He whispered in my ear. I turned to face him.

"If I was upset, you would be sleeping on the floor right now." I told him with a smirk, "I was awake when you came in last night."

I saw Georges ear go red and traced it. "So you know I told Fred."

"As far as I'm concerned, Fred is just unnaturally perceptive when it comes to your affairs."

George took my hand and kissed my fingers. I blushed, he was being very sweet and loving to me. I could definitely see things working out now. It's amazing how things can change so quickly. Just three months ago, the twins and I were just people on the run from the dark lord. Now, there is some semblance of friendship between me and Fred and…_this_ between me and George.

"Alright, lets get up." George said and got up.

"I'm still tired. I think I want to stay here." I said and shut my eyes.

George sat back down and touched my cheek, "Are you still not feeling well?"

"I'm feeling very well actually. I just want some more sleep."

"You went to bed early last night though."

I sighed and sat up with an annoyed expression on my face. I rubbed my hands over my face before getting up and going over to the wardrobe. I opened it, whipped out some clothes and turned to him.

"Fine, since I obviously am _not _allowed to sleep in, I'll cook breakfast for everyone. Is that what you want?" I asked annoyed. I was well aware I wasn't making any type of argument but I couldn't help it. Georges smirk just irked me more.

"Mum has that covered, I think. I was thinking of us just heading down to breakfast together." He said as he got up and pulled on some jeans, "We can spend some nice quality time together on our walk from here to the kitchen."

He really was trying, wasn't he. "Alright George but I'm having a nap after breakfast."

"I'll even walk you back to your room. I want to get a shower anyway." He replied, "You could join me if you like." He winked.

"Not likely to happen." I rolled my eyes.

As we made our way down the stairs we walked slowly. We didn't want anyone to see us on our way down. It would raise to much suspicion. It was almost comical how we jumped apart every time we heard a noise. It pretty much ruined the mood that was set in the room.

"Maybe we should just act normal." I suggested and let go of his hand.

George looked almost disappointed, "I suppose your right." He sighed.

"Don't worry George, this will all be over soon and then we will act like a real couple." I reassured him, even though _I_ wasn't assured at all.

He smiled at me, "You're right, we will." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"You might not want to do that here. There are people crawling all over the place." We looked in the living room from our place on the stairs and saw Fred with a smirk.

"Sod off." George said.

"Alright, I was just warning you. Lupin, Bill, and dad are about to come through the front door right now." And just as Fred finished what he was saying, we heard the doorknob jiggle as it was being turned.

George and I moved farther apart and then the door opened. Lupin was the first one in and his eyes immediately jumped to me and then to George a few steps up. He glared as Bill and Arthur came in behind him. If Lupin doesn't stop acting like this, George is going to start to suspect something.

"It's okay Remus. Everything is fine." I said softly as I walked to him.

He moved his eyes from George to me; I was now standing in front of him.

"Could you give us a minute?" Lupin asked everyone. They all left and went into the kitchen before Lupin spoke to me. "It's hard to not be protective. You're my best friends daughter. My god-daughter."

"I know it is." I told him with a small smile. "And I'm sorry about what I said before. You have every right to act like my father. You raised me."

"And as your father…figure. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." He said, "If it had to be someone, I'm glad it's George. He's a good kid."

"Remus, maybe it would help if you stopped thinking of us as kids. We're all grown up now." I could feel the unshed tears pooling in my eyes.

"Don't cry now Adri. You've never been one to cry."

"I can't help it…my emotions have been so out of whack lately."

He let out a chuckle, "This is only the beginning I'm afraid. If you're anything like Tonks was while she was pregnant." My stomach than growled. "Let's go get something to eat now yeah? You're not just eating for yourself anymore."

I nodded and followed him into the kitchen, taking my seat by Fred and George like always. George looked at me curiously and it was then that I realised that he was the only one at this table that doesn't know. Fleur more than likely told Bill and Molly definitely told Arthur. The fact that George doesn't know, made me feel si-

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" weirdly, everyone said that at the same time as they looked at me.

"I'm not…" I rushed out of the room and upstairs to the bathroom before retching into the toilet.

I heard someone come into the room and felt them rub my back as they pushed my hair from my face.

"Its alright dear. I went through this seven times, it goes away after a week." Molly said to me.

"For you it did. I heard everyone's different."

"I know pregnancy. If you don't think about it, you wont get sick. You'll see." She said, "Just keep your mind on something else….Like George."

I wretched again and groaned.

….

….

….

I walked downstairs after a short nap. There was a bunch of commotion that woke me up. It has to be about 2 in the afternoon now. When I took the last step I looked at everyone in the living room. There was an extra red head.

"Charlie!"

He turned around, "So you've awakened."

"You don't have to say it like that." I mumbled.

"Really?" Charlie asked, "I've been here three hours already."

My eyes widened, "Why didn't anyone wake me!"

"You seemed very tired dear. Told everyone to leave you be for awhile." Molly said with a wink.

She's a wonderful person, she really is. I looked around at all the redheads and then to Fleur, Remus, and Tonks. They all looked uncomfortable, as if they were discussing something important. This mean that they heard news about Harry or they were finalizing plan.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We've thinking about who's going and who's staying." Arthur replied.

"Since Fleur is pregnant, she's staying behind and looking after Teddy." Bill replied, "This will allow Tonks and Remus, two of our strongest Order members, to fight during the battle."

"That makes sense, but are you comfortable leaving Teddy behind? There's a chance no one will come back."

"We've thought this through thoroughly. We're both fighting for Teddy's future." Lupin replied and I nodded.

If anything, everyone now seemed to get even more uncomfortable. What was going on?

"We all also discussed you staying behind as well." So _that_ was why.

"No." Was my automatic reply.

Tonks came over to me and put her arm around my shoulder, "I told the others how I feel and they wholeheartedly agree." She said.

I shrugged off her arm and turned toward her, "You went behind my back? We've talked about this already Tonks! You said you weren't going to force me to stay behind!"

"I know but after hearing the others say the same thing, I thought you might reconsider."

I quickly looked at the others and then narrowed in on George, "Did you agree too?" I turned to Charlie, "And what about you?" My arms were crossed as I stared them down.

"I was kind of forced to agree," George replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, "They gained up on me. You can go if you want to." He finally said.

"You're an excellent dualist Adri. Even make me scared when I'm at the end of your wand. I'm not sure why the others want to leave you behind." So Charlie doesn't know either. I'm sure he will soon enough if the looks Molly is giving him are any indication.

"Thank you George, Charlie." I then turn to Fred, "Are you really going to disagree with your twin? I thought you were two peas in a pod." I said, putting all my weight on one leg now.

"Do what you want, I don't care." He said and turned away with a roll of his eyes.

"That leaves three on my side and since Tonks vote doesn't count, that means there is a tie. So unless you three," I pointed at Molly, Arthur, and Lupin, "can come up one good reason why I should stay here, I'm going into battle."

I had them, I know I did. None of them wanted to let George find out because they knew just as well as I did that he would get distracted. Though, George definitely suspected something now. He was eyeing me. I have a feeling he knew I wasn't just sick anymore, which means I needed to escape.

"So if we're done here, I'm going out for some air. Call me when supper is ready." I then went through the front door to the outside.

It was the first time I've been outside since I arrived here and I knew exactly where I wanted to go. I vaguely heard the door to the cottage open and shut quietly as I made my way down to the beach. I ignored it though, not really wanting to talk to anyone. If it's who I think it is though, I can guarantee that everyone else in side is currently letting Charlie in on this big secret.

I heard the foot steps come closer so I picked up my pace. I was hoping he would take the hint and leave me be but if I'm hearing right, that's just to much to ask.

When my bare feet finally touched the wet sand I slowed down. I walked closer to the water and sat down in the sand, letting the water touch my feet with every ripple of the tide. It calmed me somewhat; I could feel my anger at everyone slip away; I could feel my guilt slip away. He sat down beside me.

We stayed silent. I knew what he wanted to ask but I wasn't going to answer until he said it out loud. It was comfortable right now. Both of us sitting in the sand watching the water ripple in the distance. I tried to keep my eye on one ripple and watch it as it came closer but it was impossible. It was so hard to focus on something so far away, especially when his hand found mine in the sand.

So peaceful. It was as if everything was okay but I knew it wasn't. There was a war raging. In the world and a completely different one, within my heart.

"What is it that I don't know that you and everyone else does?" He asked.

"George…"

"Please, just tell me Adri." He pleaded.

I looked at him and smiled softly, "I can't. At least…not yet."

"But there is something." He confirmed and I nodded.

He put his hand on my cheek and his forehead on mine, "Is it the something that was bothering you before?" He asked.

I nodded.

"And you're sure you're not ready to tell me yet?" He asked.

I nodded and sighed. This made me pull back and look at him, "You're mad at me."

He shook his head, "I don't like you not telling me. It means I can't help you and I don't like that feeling. But no," he assured me with a kiss to my forehead, "I'm not mad at you." and then he brought me into a hug.

"I'm sorry George but I promise, you'll know soon." I assured him this time.

"Just one question though." He said, "Why am I the only one who doesn't know?"

It was the most obvious question he could have asked but I still didn't see it coming.

I backed away from and stood up quickly. My eyes were so wide it looked like I was a dear caught in headlights. George stood up too but a little more slowly as he waited for my answer. I finally gained back my bearings and put my hands on my hips.

"Don't think I told them my problems or anything. They just kind of guessed." I said.

"Then why can't I figure it out." he asked.

I smirked and lifted my hands up and shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe you're just not as smart as they are. I mean, come on, if it's only you who can't figure it out then you must be a little more slow than them."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you calling me stupid?"

"If the shoe fits."

"Oh really?" He asked as he advanced on me.

I stepped back as he stepped forward, "Don't worry George. I'm sure you're not _that_ stupid. You have to be smarter than a toad _at least_."

It was at that last comment that I turned around and ran. George taking off after me. We ran around on the beach for awhile. Me not really running from him and George not really trying to catch me. I was actually laughing as we played our little game and it felt great; felt refreshing. It was the distraction I needed and I'm sure George needed one too.

It wasn't until Molly called from the front door that George finally 'caught' me. I turned around in his arms, putting mine around his neck. It was nice to just hug him.

"Come on, lets go eat." I told George as I unhooked my arms from around his neck. I took his hand and started pulling him toward the cottage.

"You know we're most likely not much of a secret anymore right?" He said as we walked.

"Believe me. It wasn't really much of a secret from the start." I muttered.

"What?" He asked, "Remember, I only have one ear to work with."

"I said that's okay. I never really liked secrets much anyway." _I'm such a hypocrite_, I thought with a frown.

George seemed to notice the frown and put his arm around my shoulder before kissing my temple. He made no comment though.

…..

…..

…..

I was sitting down on the couch talking with Charlie about an hour after supper when there was a loud bang from upstairs. Molly, Tonks and Fleur came out of the kitchen and the other four Weasley men quickly came in from outside. They were right outside the front door but I still didn't think the bang was loud enough for them to hear.

Lupin then came rushing down from upstairs breathing heavily. Everyone was looking at him with worry. That is until he caught his breath.

"I've just heard word. Harry is at Hogwarts!"

Charlie and I quickly stood up. "What does this mean?" I asked.

"Get your wands. We're apparating to the Hogshead." Lupin said.

"The Hogshead?" Asked Fred, "Why there?"

"There's a secret passage there that will lead us right into the room of requirement." Lupin explained.

"How do you know this?" Arthur asked.

"The owner told me, Aberfoyle. He said that is where everyone is gathering and how the younger students are escaping."

"That old geezer? How do you know we can trust him?" I asked anxiously.

"Because we trusted his brother."

"And who's that Remus?" Molly seemed just as anxious as I was.

"Albus Dumbledore."


	7. Chapter 7

Again, I'm sorry that it doesn't match up completely with the book. Anyway, I hope it doesn't seem like I rushed through things. I tried not too.

* * *

I was hiding in a tapestry I just happened to stumble upon as I was running from a death eater. Dolohov I think his name was. I got separated from the Weasleys about an hour ago and I've been hiding here for about 15 minutes…I think.

I pushed aside the tapestry and looked out just as I saw a green flash shoot right past me. Pulling my head back in, I slowly backed away from the entrance. My best bet was to just follow the path and hope it doesn't lead me into the snakes pit.

There were stairs that lead up and I cautiously took them. When I finally came to the end I held my wand out and stepped out from behind the tapestry.

I need to find someone, anyone. Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Harry. ANYONE!

"Avada Kedavra!" I dropped to the floor and turned on my back before shooting a stunning spell at my attacker. He fell to the ground and my wand was in the air still, my hand shaking.

_I was just SHOT at_. I got to my feet and slowly walked over to my attacker to see who it was. Montigue. _I went to school with him_, I thought with a shake of my head. I raised my wand at him again, my hand still shaking.

"I'm going to make sure you never remember anything of this night, of Voldimort or the death eaters. Believe me, I'm doing you a favour." I said and then concentrated on everything I wanted to erase from his memory, then I whispered, "Obliviate."

I walked away from him and through the empty hallway of the seventh floor. It was eerie how quiet it was. But I didn't really have to worry. It looks like battle left this area and moved on. There are bodies of both sides on the floor. As I walked, I wondered how it got like this. Innocent people fighting for their lives. Innocent people dying. People being taken over by greed and power. _Why can't people be happy with what they have_?

I stopped in my tracks a moment later. I heard noises. Footsteps to be exact. They some how sounded familiar. They were quick and as I listened closely it sounded like a double clack every time a foot it the stone floor. I quickly made my way towards it. If it was familiar then maybe it was someone that could help.

As soon as I turned the corner I let out an aggravated groan. I should have remembered that clacking from my seventh year.

"Miss. Black. How lovely it is to see you." Here toad like features gave away how she really felt.

"Right…I think I'll just go this way." I went to turn around.

"Not so fast." I turned only to see she had her wand pointed at me.

This is definitely not a position I wanted to be in. Especially after what I said and did to her the last time we met.

…

"_What did I tell you about using magic in school Miss. Black?" Umbridge asked._

"_Not to use it in school." I replied with a bored tone. _

"_That's right, wand away please." _

"_I don't think so." I replied. _

_She turned back to me, her toad like features turning white with anger and her eyes wide, "Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. This is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where students are sent to learn _witchcraft and wizardry_. And if I'm not mistaken, Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster, therefore I feel no need to listen to the ministry or it's lapdogs - AKA you."_

_I literally thought her head was going to explode with how angry she looked. _

"_Come to my office after dinner tonight Miss. Black. I think there is a lesson that needs to be learned. I want to make sure you're put in your place before you turn out like your father."_

_My eyes widened at that, "My father was framed! He never killed anyone!" I lifted my wand and pointed it at her. "Don't talk about him like he's a common criminal!" It's the first time I ever let comments about my father get to me. _

"_Don't make me tell you again Miss. Black. Put, you wand, away."_

_Before I could think about what I was doing, a spell shot from my mouth and Umbridge broke out in green oozing boils._

…

The Weasley twins ditched school after that and Umbridge went missing shortly after. It was also the same year my father died.

"Alright professor, you win." I was bored with her. "We'll see how your theory based magic works out against the real thing." I said as I lifted my wand.

"You really shouldn't disgrace your family name Miss. Black. As I recall, the noble house of Black had the right ideals. A pureblood such as yourself should follow."

I gripped my wand tighter. "I wasn't a disgrace to my family, they were a disgrace to me."

"Such a shame you feel that way." Umbridge said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. _Cr_-"

"_Stupify!_" She fell to the ground and I stood up straight. "Seems theory doesn't really work after all."

I suddenly heard shouting down the hall and around another corner. I could see the glow of spells beyond that wall and ran forward to help. I got around the corner in time to see Lupin fall to the ground beside an already dead Tonks. My breath caught at the sight. _No…NO!_

I got to them as quickly as I could, tears already falling down my face. I looked up at their murderer and my tear-filled eyes narrowed. _Bellatrix LeStrange_. She cackled through her sly smirk and I could imagine her doing the same when she killed my father. Before I could react though, she ran away.

I would have chased after her, only I got caught up in a battle with another Death Eater. This one is new, so I didn't know his name. He kept trying to kill and torture me and I just kept shooting disarming and stunning spells. I couldn't bring myself to cry out an unforgivable. Quite a few times I had to wipe my eyes from the tears that kept forming.

I kept backing up as I shot my curses and jinxes, until I could step around the corner out of his line of site. I was a good duellist but even I knew when to back off. I was still backing up until I felt someone put their hand over my mouth and pull me backward. My heartbeat quickened to the point where I thought I was going to have a heart attack. That is until I was pulled in an alcove and turned around.

My heart immediately calmed down when I saw the ginger hair. Then I realised what he did to me and hit him.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" George whispered as he rubbed his head.

"For scaring me half dead!" I yelled as quietly as I could.

George snickered, "You hear that Fred? Half dead…"

"Which half is the living half then?" Fred asked me.

"Would the both of you just shut up." I demanded more than asked. My annoyance was only an act, I was really quite relieved I was with them again.

"We could." Fred said.

"But we wont." George finished and I just rolled my eyes.

"Where have both of you been all this time?" I asked.

"Fighting death eaters of course. Much like we assume you have."

"We're actually surprised you managed to stay alive." George joked.

"Half alive, remember Georgie?"

George grinned down at me, "How could I forget."

Deciding to change the subject I asked, "Why did you two feel the need to drag me into this little alcove? There really isn't much room to move around."

"We need to wait until the coast is clear." George answered,

"Then we're going to go meet Percy and a few others." Fred finished and then looked out past the statue we were hiding behind before explaining further, "Now when we get out of here, we're going to run left and then right toward the Gryffindor common room. If one of us get's separated, the others will just carry on with the plan."

George looked down at me once again, "Are you okay with that?" I nodded, "Good, Fred?" George looked to Fred.

"Not yet."

George quietly studied me. "You've been crying." George said as he brought his hand up to wipe my tears with his thumb.

That's when I remembered and tears started to fall again, "T-Tonks and R-Remus…They're…" I couldn't finish but they both knew what I meant.

I looked up at George though tear filled eyes and he back down at me with a mournful frown. I don't know why but I really just wanted to kiss him right now. So I did. I leaned up and meshed my lips with his. I brought my arms up to wrap around his neck and he pulled me closer by wrapping his around my waist. I think I got really caught up in the moment because when we parted, I was in a bit of a haze.

"George?" I whispered.

"Hmm." He said, both of our eyes were still closed and our mouths only millimetres apart.

"I'm p-"

"Okay!" Fred pulled on both of our arms, "Now!"

That snapped George and I back to reality right away and we started running. We ran all the way down the hall and then right. However, as soon as we turned right, we had to dodge a killing curse which left George to hide around the next corner while we went straight and then hid behind another tapestry near the Fat Lady. I was just about to go back out to find George when Fred pulled me back.

"We need to go help him." I demanded.

Fred held both my shoulders, "Believe me, I want to too but we can't. We have go meet Percy."

"But-"

"George will be fine. Besides, you need to stay the safest right now." Fred said, "Twin or no, George would kill me if I let anything happen to you. Double time once he knows about his unborn child." Then he thought of something and grinned slyly at me, "an unborn child you were about to tell him about I might add."

"Don't be ridiculous." I said as I followed him down the stairs of this hidden path.

"George," He mimicked me, "I'm pr-"

"Alright alright," I said in defeat, "I was about to tell him but I'm thankful you stopped me." I admitted, "I was a little to caught up in the moment."

"Thought so. I have such impeccable timing." He said arrogantly.

I snorted, "My kid better not have as big a head as yours." Fred just snickered as we came to an end of the path.

"We'll be coming out on the sixth floor. If everything went according to plan, Percy should be meeting us right outside this tapestry." Fred said.

"How do you and George know about all these secret passages? It must have made your pranking and sneaking about very easy during school."

Fred turned to me with a wide grin and tapped his nose before looking out the tapestry and then quickly pulling his head back in.

"Get your wand ready. Percy and some others are waiting out there like expected but there is some unwanted company."

I nodded and pulled out my wand before rushing out after Fred. Everything was really a blur after that. I remember dodging spells and defending myself. I also vaguely remember punching Dolohov in the face when he snuck up behind me. I remember tacking cover with the others around another corner. I remember being hugged by Charlie when we were somewhat safe.

When I backed away from him, I remember smirking at a joke Percy made and hearing Fred's laughter. The last thing I remember, however, is Fred yelling my name and pushing me out of the way as the wall exploded. After that, I went numb.

I saw Charlie and Percy moving Fred's unmoving body in a space behind a near by statue. Charlie then came over to where I stood and pulled me into a hug as he shot at the death eater who blew up the wall. I saw everything but nothing was registering in my mind. Nothing, not even Voldimorts words echoing throughout the entire school telling us to give up Harry. I didn't notice the battles had ceased for now.

"Adri? Adri…Adrianna?" I finally looked up at Charlie, "I'm going to let you go now. Are you okay to walk on your own?" He sounded broken and I knew why…yet…I didn't.

I could only nod in answer. I watched as the to redheaded brothers lifted Fred. They could have used magic but they didn't. It was when they walked past me, with him in their arms that everything finally sunk in. Tears flowed down my face as I followed silently behind them. I didn't even bother to wipe the tears away after they blurred my vision. A blurry picture of what I was seeing was better than a clear one.

We eventually entered the Great Hall and Charlie and Percy placed Fred down beside Lupin and Tonks. Seeing the three of them there side by side made the tears come harder and then I started to sob. Others were sobbing just as hard around me but all I could focus on was my own sorrow.

At least, that was the case until I heard _him_.

"Fred!" I quickly stood up and faced the remaining twin who was now bounding over to where I stood at Fred's feet.

I watched as he dropped to Fred's side and shook him a little before tears started to spill from his eyes as well. I walked the few steps needed and dropped to Georges side. The rest of the Weasley family and Hermione and Harry were around us as well.

I hugged George and he buried his face in my neck. We cried together. We stayed like that before George finally asked what happened. I don't know if the question was directed at me or Percy and Charlie but I tried to answer.

"A death eater through a curse at the wall." I said quietly through tears, "I was in the way." I took Georges hand and played with his fingers while I tried to find the strength to continue.

"He pushed her out of the way." Charlie croaked as he tried to wipe his own tears away.

George brought his eyes up to look in my own blue ones, "He saved you." He whispered brokenly.

I shook my head no and finally brought his hand to rest on my stomach, "He saved us." I whispered.

"Us?" His voice was so quiet as he tried to process the word. He shifted his eyes back up to mine, "You mean…"

I nodded.

"And Fred…He knew?"

I nodded and we both started crying again. We hugged, we kissed and Georges hand never left my stomach. Not until Voldimorts voice rang through the castle again. He announced the death of Harry Potter and my blood ran cold. My god brother…Another one of my precious people was dead. People were gathering to go outside but I couldn't bring myself to follow. George stayed behind as well. We both stayed in each others arms.

More battle cries could suddenly be heard and then death eaters came into the Great Hall. I narrowed my eyes at Bellatrix LeStrange as I tightened my hand around my wand. Her eyes seemed to immediately find mine and she grinned evilly. George noticed me tense and looked up but I broke from his grasp before he could tighten it.

"What? Is the itty bitty Black going to play with me?" Her high pitched voice cackled out.

"You bet I am and I'm going to win." My tone was deadly and most of my tears dried up.

She glared at me, "Do you really think so? You'll meet the same end as your father, you know."

"No, I don't know." I said as I raised my wand and for the first time uttered an unforgivable.

She fell to the floor in pain before looking at me, breathing heavily.

"Still think I'm playing around?" I asked, "You took my family away. Did you really think I would let you live?"

Her arm shot forward and the killing curse came at me with barely enough time to put forward a shield, but I managed. Spell after spell we cast at each other until I was finally able to disarm her.

"Does knowing your about to die scare you Bella?" I asked almost wickedly. I raised my wand once again, the ever tempting, life ending curse on the tip of my tongue before a small feminine hand pulled my arm down. I looked at Ginny.

"You don't want a death on your hands. Even if it is hers." She said to me and she was right. I wanted Bellatrix dead but I would live with a guilty conscious if I uttered that curse.

"_Aveda Kedavra!_" Ginny pushed both of us to the floor as the spell shot over our heads. She somehow managed to get her wand without anyone knowing.

"You bitch!" Molly's shrill shriek could be heard throughout the Great Hall, "You nearly killed my girls!" Molly was next to engaged the psychotic witch in battle.

Those words Molly uttered, however filled a little bit of the empty space I had though. I lost a lot of family today but not everyone. I still had the Weaselys and with them came George. I went back over to him. He was now standing.

"I'm sorry about Fred." I told him as I put my hand on his cheek, I'm not going to say it's going to be okay because it wont be. It will always hurt. I want you to know though, that I will be with you even when it gets to much to bare."

He put his hand over mine, "That means so much to me Adri. You have no idea." He said and then brought me into a hug. "I love you so much." He whispered into my ear.

"I-I think I love you too, George." I whispered back.

There was a thump and I turned to see Bellatrix on the floor and Molly breathing heavily. Bella was dead and my heart leapt at the thought of my loved ones being avenged.

"Serves the bitch right for nearly taking you away from me." Muttered George.

Before I could respond, Voldimort came into the Great Hall levitating a dead Harry in front of him. Once I saw Harry, however, I knew he wasn't dead. Voldimort dropped him to the ground but before Voldimort could say anything, Harry was up and a peculiar looking wand in his hand. It looked like Dumbledore's wand.

Voldimort seemed flabbergasted at first and then angry. They duelled in front of everyone. Voldimort used his killing curse and Harry used the _expelliarmus_. It seemed that wand of Harry's had a story behind it. Something about it being a deathly hallow or something; the king of all wands. Harry told his story about Draco and Snape and I almost couldn't believe it. Snape was a saint! Well, almost.

I gripped Georges hand as the battle went on and believe it or not, Harry disarmed the Dark Lord. My eyes widened as for the first time, the words "_Aveda Kedavra_" left my god brothers lips. And when the darkest of all wizards crumpled to the floor, dead, I knew that Harry had won and would never again utter an unforgivable.

The Great Hall erupted in cheers and even though many good people were lost, the war was won. It was all completely bitter-sweet, not knowing to mourn or be happy. At least the deaths of our loved ones weren't in vain.

I turned back to George who was looking down at Fred. He would hurt for a very long time. I can't imagine what it would feel like to lose a twin. They practically shared a brain. But I will try to make things right.

"I want a special memorial for him in our backyard." I told him.

George turned to me, innocent confusion displayed on his face, "Our backyard."

"You are going to marry me aren't you?" I asked. I don't know why I felt so brave all of a sudden. Just yesterday I had all the doubts in the world.

He smiled weakly at me, "Of course." Right now though, I felt like we could overcome anything.

"He went out laughing, you know." It was practically true and I knew it would make him feel at least a little better.

…

_He sighed as if annoyed and leaned in, "Listen, we can't pretend that there isn't a possibility this war wont end in our favour. I'm funny, not foolish. So if I think about what is going to happen tomorrow, or even next week, month, year…I'm digging my own grave. I'm living just the way I want too, just as it happens. Whether I die in this war or die in 60 years, I'm going out laughing."_

"_I feel _exactly_ the same way George." Said a voice as a hand landed on Georges shoulder._

…

His smile grew a little, "Why was he laughing?"

"Percy told a particularly funny joke."

"Did he really?" His smile was almost full now, "I'll have to ask him about it."


	8. Chapter 8

The day after it all finally ended, George and I finally had a moment alone. This time alone, however, wasn't ideal. The circumstances weighed on my heart and I knew the look on Georges face somewhat mirrored on my own. There was nothing I could do though. He would hurt and he will hurt for awhile. All I could offer was my hand.

"It's okay to go in George." His hand gripped mine as I said so.

"I know."

I brought my hand up and moved his face from the shop to look at me, "We'll always be with you." No other words were required, he knows that when I say 'we' I mean me and our child.

His grip on my hand tightened and he turned back toward the shop. After taking a deep breath we walked in. It was quiet and there was dust everywhere. The shelves were bare but only because he and Fred hid everything before taking me into hiding. The nostalgia this place offered was almost unbearable but I couldn't let George back out. I knew he would regret it if he did.

"How about we clean up?" I suggested.

He nodded and for the next week all we did was clean until every speck of dust was gone, all things broken were repaired, and the shelves were stocked again. We even managed to make the apartment upstairs liveable and homey again, with the exception of Fred's room. We left his room alone. George will cross that bridge when he feels that he's ready.

We could have used magic and had everything done within the hour but the manual labour seemed the best way to go. We woke up at dawn to start working and went to bed at dusk. We didn't talk much but somehow we both knew, no words were needed. I knew he cared from the little things he did for me. He would take the heavy boxes from my arms, keep me from going up to high on the ladder, and hold me close at night.

It was when he put the last Canary Cream on the shelf that he finally turned to me with a sigh. I looked over to him with concern from the front counter that I was wiping down.

"The store is ready to be opened again…" He said.

"It is…" I said and walked around the counter and over to him, "but don't feel any pressure. Do it when you're ready. I'm the last remaining Black, which means I get everything. I have more than enough money to keep us comfortable for a very long time."

He brought me into a hug, "Thank you." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I never really asked you this week how you are." He said.

"I understand why. I'm not important right now."

He frowned and shook his head. "You are the most important." He put his hand on my cheek, "I'm sorry for not letting you know that."

"It really is okay." I told him, "We both needed time to think and mourn our losses. We needed to put our energy into something else for a bit."

He kissed me then, before bringing me into another hug and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

…

After we went up to the apartment, I started to make dinner. We still had some stuff that Molly sent with us when we left the Burrow a week ago. Tonight we were going to have spaghetti. As I was stirring the meat sauce, George came in and leaned against the doorway watching me. It was kind of unnerving but I acted like I didn't see him anyway.

Well, I tried to ignore him, but he made it hard by coughing to get my attention. I gave him a quick glance and then turned back to the meat sauce.

"We're having spaghetti?" George asked.

"Yeah," I replied quietly, "It probably wont be as good as your mothers but I wanted to try."

"I'm sure it will be great."

"The meat sauce isn't turning out right though…" I mumbled. For some reason I felt like crying.

"Then lets have something else."

I turned and glared at him, "We are going to have spaghetti." I snapped.

"Okay." It was irritating me how calm he was being. Like he didn't even care.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him fiddling with something but I couldn't quite make out what it was. I tilted my head slightly to see it better but it was so small and his hand covered it. I tried to fight the curiosity.

I lost, "What is that you have?"

"Nothing really." He was baiting me, that much I could tell.

I wasn't going to give in but it's the first time since the war that I saw that mischievous glint in his eye. I felt I couldn't disappoint him so I after letting out a sigh, I turned toward him.

"It can't be nothing. I saw you playing with it just now." I said.

"You wouldn't be interested." He said.

"If I wasn't interested, I wouldn't have asked about it." I was annoyed now. I walked toward him with my hand out. "Let me have it."

"Are you sure? The last time you demanded me give you something we ended up in bed together."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure that wont happen now."

His eyebrows rose, "What if I want it too?"

"George, as much as I love that little spark you've lacked in the past few days, I would really like it if you stopped playing games with me." I walked closer, my hand still out, "Now let me have whatever it is you have in your hand."

"Alright but I have to warn you first," He said, "once you have it, you have it for life. You can't give it back. I wont let you."

I hesitated for a moment but then shook my head, "I told you, enough of this game. Hand it over."

He kept eye contact with me as he lifted his hand and placed the small object in my palm. He even kept my eye contact when he lowered his hand back to his side. He kept his eye contact when he straightened up from leaning against the wall.

The eye contact was finally broken as I looked at the object in my hand and my eyes widened as they flickered up to Georges and back down. I was speechless, there was no words that could describe the feeling that welled up inside me. It took everything I had not to well up in tears. In my hand, was a white gold ring with three diamonds. The centre one was the largest, just coming out of the band whereas the other two were imbedded on either side.

"W-What is this?" I asked.

I don't think he was expecting my question because his eyes dulled a bit, "W-well, I just thought that…I want…You're al…" He stopped a moment and then proceeded, "We never really got on in school but despite that you always felt a part of the family. I wanted to make you an official part of the family and…I wanted to start my own family with you."

He must have noticed my blank expression as I looked at him because he shifted uncomfortably, "I-if you don't like it or don't want it-"

"Are you stupid?" I shouted, "Of course I like it…Of course I want it!" And to prove my point I took the ring and jammed it on my left ring finger. "You knock me up and you really expect me to say no!"

I think I was scaring him…good, "The nerve of you, George Weasley. Practically making me beg for you to give me this ring, telling me I'm not allowed to give it back to you, and then turning around and trying to take it back from me." I shook my head and went back over to the stove, "Sit down. Supper is ready."

I took out two plates and slopped noodles and meat sauce on both before taking them to the table. I sat down across from George and started eating, all the while starring at the ring. It really was stunning and I knew it definitely wasn't in his budget. After a few moments of letting George calm down and realise that I wasn't really upset, I spoke.

"Thank you." I said quietly, "It's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it, considering who it belonged to."

I looked up at him confused, "Who it belonged to?"

"It was your mothers engagement ring." He explained, "Tonks gave me a small package when we were at Shell Cottage. She told me not to open it until after the war. I didn't really get around to opening it until yesterday.

Anyway, inside the package was this ring and a note explaining it's heritage. When your mother died, there were only a few trinkets that could be salvaged from the explosion and they were given to Tonks. One of these trinkets was your mothers engagement ring." He had this soft look in his eyes as he watched me gaze at my mothers, now mine, ring.

"Tonks gave you this at Shell Cottage?" I asked.

"I was curious. I almost did open it but I'm glad I waited."

"Why?" I was confused.

"If I opened that up at the cottage, I would have asked you to marry me right away." He said, "I know that if I asked you a week ago, you would have said no."

I looked to the side with a guilty conscience, "I would have."

George, sensing the mood I was brought into, changed the subject, "I told you this spaghetti would be great. I think it's even better than mums."

My eyes teared up, "Stop lying. The sauce is soupy and the noodles are sticky. How can it be good?"

"I'm not lying." His voice was soft, "and it's because you made it."

That was the last straw, tears started spilling from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" George asked alarmed, "Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Then what is it?"

"You're just being so sweet."

He laughed a little and it was like music to my ears. He was slowly getting back to normal and it was helping me feel better in the process. My heart didn't feel as heavy anymore and I just hope he was feeling the same.

…

That night, we got ready for bed and he pulled me close like normal. This night, however, we actually decided to talk. It was nice. My back was to his front and I could feel his breath on my shoulder as he smoothed his hand down my arm and held the hand with the ring. I looked at it too.

"Mum wants us to come to dinner at the Burrow tomorrow." He said, "I'd like to tell everyone."

"What do you think they'll say?"

"I think they'll be happy for me…for us. Especially considering you're carrying this little one." He moved his hand from mine and rested it on my stomach. This was the first time, since he found out, that he showed affection for him or her.

"I hope so."

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked.

"Winifred for a girl. Fredrick for a boy." I said quietly. I turned around in his arms to face him, "I hope you don't mind, it just feels right."

George just looked at me for a moment before bringing me into a kiss.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Of course." I said and he kissed me again.

He pushed me onto my back as we kissed, him hovering over me. For the first time, it wasn't just sex. He made love to me that night and when I woke up the next morning, he was already awake, watching me. I smiled at him and he just frowned at me.

"What?"

"You're not going to run away? Get out of bed and tell me it was a mistake? Tell me nothing can come of this? That it w-"

I smacked his arm, "Oh shut up." He just laughed.

We got up after that, showered, ate breakfast and went to pick up some food for the week. When everything was put away into the pantry, I walked into the living area and saw George staring at Fred's closed door. I walked up and stood beside him.

"I suppose we should make it into a nursery." He said.

I put my hand on his arm, "We don't have to."

"Then where do you suppose we put the baby?" He asked.

"In our room. For the first month or so." I replied, "Let's not think about this now. We need to go over to the Burrow."

He nodded and then we walked over to the fireplace. He handed me the pot of floo powder and I took some, flooing to the Burrow. When I landed, I quickly moved out of the way to allow George to come through. When he did, we went into the kitchen and were greeting by Molly and Arthur.

"Oh how good it is to see you both!" Molly exclaimed and then gave us both a hug. She held me by the shoulders and gave me a once over, "And how are you dear? Eating well? I think I see a bit of a bump there?"

"I'm fine, thank you Molly. I've been trying my best to make sure George and I eat well."

"Wonderful deary." She said and then pointed out the back door, "The others are out in the garden. You can join them if you wish. Harry even has Teddy with him. Supper will be done in a moment."

George and I went out and sat at the large picnic table with the others. We all talked while we waited for the food to appear on the table. When it did, Molly and Arthur joined us and we all tucked in. We were all smiling and laughing and enjoying each others company; it's just what we needed. There was a slight hollowness because we were missing one person, but we were all trying and I think that's what Fred would have wanted.

It was when Molly was serving dessert that she noticed the ring. She took my hand and practically dragged me across the table, "What's this?"

"I gave her the ring." George replied as he released my hand from Molly's and sat me back down beside him. He then stood up and looked around the table, "Uh, everyone…Adri and I are engaged."

Silence…

And then…

"Are you crazy!" Molly shouted, "You're to young…The war just ended! How are you going to-"

"Calm down Molly." Arthur said.

"But-"

"No buts…there is nothing you can do. They're old enough to make their own decision." Arthur said and then looked at George and I, "I just hope you both know what you're doing."

"We do." George said and took my hand, "I want us to be a family."

Everyone looked at me and I swallowed before speaking, "A few weeks ago, I thought there was no point of marriage or any type of commitment at all. I don't know how but George got under my skin." I looked at everyone and then directly at Molly and Arthur, "I want this, just as much as he does. I want something permanent for once."

Molly came around the table and took me out of my seat, "Then welcome to the family deary."

I hugged her as tight as I could, "Thank you so much."

"Welcome to the family Adri." Charlie said.

"O-officially, he means." Ron added.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron, and then smiled at me, "You've always been like my sister."

Harry, Hermione, and Percy said their congrats too, before Bill said anything.

"It's about time." Bill said as he shook Georges hand in congratulations, "Who would have thought that you would be the next to marry."

"Eet iz wonderful newz." Fleur said, "And to zink zat little Victiore iz going to grow up wiz someone her own age."

"You're having a girl?" Hermione asked, "When did you find out?"

"We found out earlier this week, on Tuesday." Bill said.

"That's great news." I said.

…

Two months later I found myself waking up in the middle of the night. It was two days after our wedding and you could definitely tell I was pregnant. I was already huge, for five months. George and I wanted to get married before the baby was born and it was a beautiful wedding.

I reached behind me but my hand hit cold sheets. George must have been up for awhile. I slowly got out of bed and put on my slippers. George goes berserk when I walk around with out my slippers on now. He said the floor is to cold and he doesn't want it affecting the baby. Anyway, when I exited out room, I saw him in front of Fred door. I caught him doing that quite often.

"George?" I asked.

He turned to me, "What are you doing up? You should be sleeping." He sounded concerned.

"I couldn't sleep. The little one is a little restless." I said, followed by a yawn. "What are you doing up?"

"I had a dream. I've been having the same dream for awhile actually." He said, "it keeps telling me there is something important in this room."

"George." I took his hand in both of mine.

"I ignored the dreams at first…but now…" He was speaking quietly now, "I want to go in."

"Did you want me to go with you?" I asked. He nodded and then reached for the door knob. He hesitated before turning it slowly.

He wasn't the same George I knew before the war. He's not as impulsive and his smiles aren't as big, his eyes aren't as mischievous, his laughs aren't as loud. I wanted him back to the way he was before the war and I had no idea that I was about to get what I wanted. We weren't expecting to see what was on the other side of the door. No one could have foreseen it because there, on Fred's bed, leaning against the wall was…

"It's about bloody time you came in here! Do you know how bored I've been? It's not like I could actually get up and look for you either!" The portrait shouted, "I was beginning think you weren't coming back."

"Fred?" George asked.

"Of course it's me? Who did you think I was? You?" He asked.

"B-But how?" George and I were both stunned.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it for awhile but what's done is done." Fred said, "I had this portrait made a week before Bills wedding. It's one of the magical ones where when the subject dies, their memories get transferred to their portrait self. I didn't want to take my chances with the war and all."

"I can't believe you've been here all this time." I finally spoke.

"Oh, Adri…you're huge!" Fred's eyes widened.

My cheeks puffed up in anger and I started to turn red, "Watch what you say!" I snapped.

"I was only stating the truth." Fred shrugged his shoulders.

Fred and I bickered a little more before we were interrupted by loud boisterous laughter. We both looked at George, who was leaning on the wall by the door, laughing really hard.

"G-George? Are you okay?"

"I think he's gone mental." Fred said.

"I'm fine." George finally said, trying to catch his breath, "Just watching you two fight like that…It felt like old times."

I smiled widely at that and then I started laughing too.

"They've both gone mental." Fred said with a roll of his eyes.

After George and I both calmed down, we took Fred's picture and dusted it off. We then carried it out into the living area and hung it above the fireplace. We then sat on the couch and I fell asleep while Fred and George continued talking. Fred's eyes almost popped out of the portrait when he heard we were married. Life was definitely starting to look up.

It was at breakfast that Fred asked when we were going to move into a house.

"Not for awhile. This apartment is good enough for now." George said, "Besides, I only reopened the shop three weeks ago."

"Can I have some say on how you redecorate my room then?" Fred asked.

"Redecorate?" I asked.

"My niece or nephew needs their own room."

"Fred, we can't re-"

"No, it's okay Adri. I'm okay with it now." George said as he took our empty plates to the sink.

"You're sure?" I asked.

George turned to me with a bright smile and nodded.

"Great!" Fred exclaimed, "When so we start?"

…

…

…

…

…

**19 Years Later**

"Henry, please stop crying. You'll be back at Christmas."

"But Jake and Todd said that I have to fight a dragon when I get there! I'm scared!"

"Todd and Jake were lying to you. There are no dragons. I promise."

Henry finally calmed down, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright, sit with Marina and her friends. She said you could." I told him.

"Alright." Henry then gathered his things and got on the Hogwarts express for the first time.

George then walked over, followed by Teddy and Winifred.

"I have a feeling he's going to be a Hufflepuff." George said with a sigh. He's talking about the kind and soft hearted Henry of course. I get chills whenever I look at Henry, he looks exactly like my father. You can tell he has Black blood in him. The only difference between the two is that Henry has Georges eyes.

"A Weasley in Hufflepuff…That'll be a first." Teddy laughed.

Teddy and Winifred are like brother and sister. We didn't expect anything less as they are cousins and grew up together. Teddy looks almost exactly like Remus and Winifred looks like me, only her black hair has a tint of red to it.

"We need to do something about Jake and Todd. They keep terrorizing Henry." Jake and Todd are twins and going into their fifth year at Hogwarts. They look exactly like Fred and George did at that age. Fred calls the three of them triplets, seeing as how Fred does age in that portrait.

"Don't worry, Fred and I did the same thing with Ron and he turned out alright." George said with a grin. I glance over to where Ron and Hermione stood with their children and then frowned at George.

George sighed, "Calm down Adri, it's Marina we need to be concerned for. If that Brice Pucey doesn't leave her be, I'll make sure to give him a Sex Switch Sucker to change him into a girl. He's to old for her." Marina, who has the famous red hair of a Weasley but my facial structure, is going into her second year. Brice, Adrian's son, has a bit of a crush on her and George can't stand it.

"George, he's only a year older." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Whatever, let's go home." George said and then turned toward our oldest daughter and her boyfriend, "Alright Teddy and Freddie, ready to go?"

"Actually dad, Teddy and I are meeting up with friends in Diagon Ally. Is that alright." Winifred asked.

George flapped his hand at them, "Just don't get into trouble and by trouble, you know what I mean." He said.

"George!" I smacked his arm.

"What?" He fiend innocents, "You were thinking it."

I just shook my head and apparated home, knowing he would be right behind me. I arrived in the front yard. It was a beautiful four story country house with wide open fields all around. There is even a lake over the one hill and huge maple trees scattered here and there. We had it built when Winifred was three. We were able to afford it because WWW was doing magnificent. We even opened up shops in three other wizarding villages, including Hogsmade.

I went inside and immediately flopped down in a chair in the living room.

"You look tired…and old." Fred said with a smirk, "I think that's the only good thing about living through a portrait, I can't age."

"Oh shut up." I said.

"Jealous?" He asked.

"If you don't give me some piece and quiet, I'll eat a Honey Dukes chocolate bar in front of you." I threatened.

Fred's mouth dropped open, "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would, and I'd enjoy it too." I said with a smirk.

I heard a crack from outside and the front door opened soon after, revealing George.

"Georgie! Control your wife! One mention about her age and she threatens me with chocolate!" Fred complained.

"I'm sure you deserved it."

"Oh, I see how it is." Fred said and then turned to me, "He only defends you because you've got the parts."

"That's right…and since we have no kids in the house, I'm going to do many things to those parts." George gave me a wicked grin before pouncing on me and apparating us right to our bed on the fourth floor. This floor was solely ours.

"George, do you really think I'm going to sleep with you just because, for the first time in years, we have no kids?" I asked with amusement.

"I don't think you're in a good position to fight me." George smirked.

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I flipped us over so that I was on top.

"Oh, this is war!"

I'm sure you know how this particular war ended.


End file.
